Siete días
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Mukuro no tiene un hogar al cual ir, ni empleo con que pagarlo, solo le queda una alternativa, pedirle ayuda al chico que mas lo ha acosado en su vida, Byakuran.    Fue realmente una buena idea? Si gana no habra pagado nada, si pierde sera el fin de todo.
1. Día 1: Donde todo tiene un comienzo

**NOTAS INICIALES**

Hola, aquí Chikori Kansaki Vallierre, como algunos tal vez me reconozcan soy la misma que escribió "Finalmente serás mío" fic que prometo actualizar, una vez deje de babear por el lemon *¬* ejem, y como tenía ganas de algo gracioso he aquí un nuevo fic, disfrútenlo.

Dedicado a mi amiga Marieth y a Pilikita, gracias por la inspi y los dous!

/

**Siete días**

**Día 1****: donde todo tiene un comienzo.**

En un departamento bastante amplio se encuentran dos jóvenes, uno de ellos es apuesto y tiene 25 años, cabello índigo bastante largo y atado en una coleta, ojos bicolores de azul y rojo, vistiendo una chaqueta y pantalones de cuero negro que lo hacían ver tan rebelde mientras que el otro, al contrario del primero, de cabellos blancos y en picos, su piel blanca en la que resaltaban sus ojos amatistas y un tatuaje extraño debajo de su ojo izquierdo, su chaleco, pantalón y camisa parecían muy elegantes y finos. Era extraño ver en ese cuadro a dos personas tan diferentes, hasta las expresiones de cada uno eran totalmente contrarias, el primero lucia bastante enojado mientras que el otro parecía no caber de gozo.

- _"no puedo creerlo, hasta que nivel he caído"-_ pensaba el chico bicolor mientras tragaba un poco de saliva.- ¿entonces qué dices sobre mi oferta Byakuran?, sino para buscar otro lugar.

-fufufu Mukuro- kun eso es algo interesante.- su sonrisa era tan inocente y divertida, como el de un niño que tiene un nuevo juguete.- ok, decidido, te quedaras en mi hogar una semana mientras consigas un empleo y un hogar, pero sino cumples el tiempo acordado.- su sonrisa inocente cambio a una bastante pícara, hasta su mirada se había afilado.- serás mío y tendrás que casarte conmigo y quedarte aquí para siempre como mi buen esposo… ¿y bien?¿trato hecho?

-por supuesto, después de todo no estoy dispuesto a perder kufufu.- ambos ofrecieron su mano para sellar el trato.- _"en serio, esto no podría ser peor"_

*****Flash Back *****

Mukuro corría bastante rápido en las calles, llevaba en su hombro una bolsa de mujer, iba huyendo de un policía que corría casi de la misma velocidad que él, los dos pasaban entre las demás personas que se cruzaban entre ellos.

-ese tipo es bastante persistente.- caminaba entre los mercados para darle obstáculos a su oponente.

-no mas te atrapo y… kamikorosu.- el sexy policía de cabello negro y ojos grisáceos no le importaba si lastimaba a las demás personas con sus tonfas, él solo parecía que lo único que le importaba era atrapar al otro.

Duraron un buen rato en su persecución hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida, el oficial parecía feliz pues ya tenía acorralado a su criminal.

-solo quédate quieto y no te dolerá tanto.- se acercaba con lentitud aun amenazándolo con sus tonfas, en un rápido instante saco sus esposas.

-kufufu me halagas, pero no me gusta el masoquismo, arrivederci.

En ese momento saco una pequeño bomba de humo, el otro a pesar de la poca visibilidad trato de atacar a su contrincante pero una vez disipada la cortina de humo se rebeló que el ladrón ya se había ido, bastante enojado solo pateo un bote de basura cercano mientras se iba.

Al otro lado del callejón, un poco más alejado de donde se había dado el encuentro, se encontraba Rokudo Mukuro viendo el botín que había tomado.

-esto no vale la pena.- veía que lo único que contenía el bolso era notas, un monedero que tendría 500 yenes aproximadamente y mucho maquillaje, soltó un fuerte suspiro mientras cerraba de nuevo el bolso.

Entonces su camino se dirigió a una colonia tan miserable y peligrosa que se combinaba perfectamente con el edificio de muy mala facha que se encontraba ahí, el letrero decía "Kokuyo center apartments", Mukuro entro ahí para entrar a su hogar pero algo raro pasaba, la llave no entraba. Fue entonces cuando un tipo de aire bastante peligroso se le acerco.

-que lastima Mukuro, pero hace 3 meses que no pagas tu renta, es natural que esto haya pasado, a por cierto, tus muebles.- decía mientras mostraba por la ventana del pasillo un simple sillón, una cajonera y unos zapatos.- están afuera así que recógelos inmediatamente, cuando tengas dinero con que pagarme entonces regresa.

Mukuro se fue de ahí no tanto por obedecer al tipo, sino porque veía que los vecinos ya le querían robar sus cosas, corrió bastante veloz para ahuyentar a los buitres, solo atino a sentarse en su sillón mientras pensaba cuidadosamente.

-"_esto no pasaría si estuvieran mis subordinados… sigh, ¿qué hare? Este es el lugar más barato que existe en la ciudad; hasta pienso que sería mejor ser encerrado en prisión, tendría una cama y comida todos los días… oya, en que cosas pienso"_

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de uno de los papeles que había en uno de los postes, era un cartel político para la próxima elección de presidencia de Tokio, la frase era "por un mundo perfecto para todos" y la fotografía mostraba a un peliblanco bastante sonriente y que causaba mucha confianza, excepto para nuestro peliazul que parecía reconocerlo.

Sin perder un solo segundo, busco entre las cosas de un cajón algo importante, fue entonces cuando logro sacar una fotografía de él en preparatoria, tendría 15 años, dentro del grupo de alumnos estaba el mismo tipo del cartel, así que confirmando eso no dudo en pedir un taxi para que cargara sus cosas y fueran rápido a la secretaría de política.

En frente al edificio, Byakuran platicaba con otros tipos que parecían tan importantes como él, los trajes ejecutivos que lucían tenían una calidad impresionante, era obvio que habían gastado mucho en ellos; el peliblanco volteo por simple curiosidad a ver el taxi que había pasado hace rato, se inmuto un poco cuando vio la persona que salía de este, ignorando a los demás que le acompañaban corrió deprisa al bicolor y sin previo aviso…

-¡Mukuro- kun!- se le aventó encima logrando que al otro se le lastimara la espalda.- oh hace tiempo que no te veía, te vez bastante bien- para ese entonces ya empezaba a manosearlo.- ¿ne que cuentas?

-primero, deja de tocarme, segundo… -lucia bastante serio.- quiero hablar contigo, a solas, vayamos a dónde vives.

-entendido.- contesto con el mismo tono aunque no dejando esa sonrisa.

Despidiéndose de sus compañeros, Byakuran tomo la ruta a su hogar asegurándose de que el taxi le siguiera, su recorrido termino en uno de los suburbios de mejor clase, en un edificio tan alto que desafiaba a los demás, pagando con el poco dinero que tenia Rokudo le dio al taxi su pago, mientras dejaba sus cosas uno de los encargados del lugar se encargo de aquellos objetos al mismo tiempo que ellos se iban directo al elevador y al departamento, un lugar bastante lujoso a primera vista, con las paredes hechas de solamente cristal, muebles de primer mundo y adornos de lo más novedosos. Una vez completamente solos, Byakuran le dio un vaso con agua a Mukuro mientras se sentaban en el sillón.

-bueno, dime que se te ofrece, después de todo el hecho de que me buscaras significa algo.- Byakuran veía curiosamente a su invitado.- no nos hemos visto desde la preparatoria.

-kufufu parece que no olvidas lo sucedido hace años, eso es bueno, te tengo una propuesta…

-oh Mukuro-kun.- decía con un tono bastante gracioso y dulce.- si quieres que yo sea el primero en estrenar tu cuerpo eso deberías proponerlo mejor en mi cuarto, especialmente tendido desnudo en mi cama.

-… deja ya de meterme en tus lascivas fantasías por favor.- el rostro de Mukuro estaba entre enojado, avergonzado y de querer matar a Byakuran por lo que dijo.-se trata de esto, veras…

Entonces le explico su situación, no tenia familiar a quien recurrir o a algún amigo conocido, los miembros de su pandilla estaban en diferentes países, algunos incluso encarcelados, el único hogar era un departamento que el rentaba y que hace poco lo habían corrido de ahí por no pagar, no tenia empleo fijo y además era un criminal.

-déjame quedarme aquí por un tiempo, no pido mucho, mientras consigo un empleo y conseguir un lugar donde quedarme, aceptare cualquier cosa, estoy algo desesperado.

Un momento de silencio, Byakuran se veía bastante pensativo mientras que Mukuro parecía ya estar arrepintiéndose de haberle pedido ayuda.

***** Fin del flash back*****

Ambos se levantaron del sillón para comer juntos, el festín era grande, el peliazul parecía que no había comido desde días pues plato que quedaba frente a él era acabado, claro, aparentaba que no tenía hambre y hasta comía con estilo; el otro al contrario comía despacio pues no dejaba de mirar a su ahora nuevo inquilino.

La noche se presento, los muebles de Rokudo habían sido colocados en una bodega del hotel, después de todo hubieran contrarrestado bastante con el estilo vanguardista del departamento.

-oya, espero tengas una habitación disponible, sería malo dormir en el sillón.- recordaba entonces como antes dormía en el colchón de su antiguo hogar, entonces se imaginaba que en este lugar dormiría bastante bien.

-lastima Mukuro-kun pero solo tengo una habitación con una cama disponible… -abriendo la puerta revelo una hermosa y enorme habitación de cortinas blancas, con distintos muebles y closets y bastante espacio para caminar, y en el centro una cama King size muy cómoda al parecer.- y por supuesto es la mía, así que dormiremos juntos.

-… ¿Estas bromeando cierto?- la sonrisa de su compañero no le daba confianza, solamente soltó un fuerte suspiro.

Unas horas después… en la oscuridad… en esa cama… los dos juntos…

-buenas noches Mukuro-kun.- Byakuran se acercaba sigilosamente a su compañero pero fue detenido por una muralla de almohadas que estaban entre los dos.- ¿are?

-buenas noches.- Rokudo solo se acomodo en la cama tratando, inútilmente a causa de los quejidos del otro por lo de la muralla, de conciliar el sueño.

/

**NOTAS FINALES**

¿Y bien qué tal? Aclaro que los dos no tienen poderes, asi que son personas relativamente normales. Lemon hasta capis después (casi al final) aclaro XD

¿Quién ganara? Eso se definirá mucho después XD el fic está planeado para 7 capítulos mínimo XD

Espero les haya gustado, los espero en el siguiente cap, sayo!


	2. Día 2: Durmiendo con el enemigo

**NOTAS INICIALES**

Hola fans del 10069! Al fin el nuevo cap, las tareas están de muerte en la universidad y digamos que por la inspiración me pudo dar un tiempo para aventajar el fic.

Disfruten el cap.

/

**DÍA 2: Durmiendo con el enemigo.**

Un nuevo amanecer, la madrugadora brisa entraba por las ventanas, se sentía entre cálida y a veces fría; era extraño que nuestro chico bicolor se despertara tan temprano puesto que acostumbraba dormir después de las 4 de la mañana y despertaba a las 11 por lo que esto fue un extraño y agradable cambio. Aun acostado cómodamente en la cama, Mukuro vio por la enorme ventana el bello paisaje, era una hermosa vista, quizás podría acostumbrarse a este tipo de vida... lo único que le incomodaba era una pequeña e insignificante cosita.

-... Siento algo raro.

Aquella cosa rara podía ser: A) La mano intrusa de Byakuran en la entrepierna de Mukuro, B) El aliento del albino en el cuello del peliazul o C) Un extraño bulto que tocaba la retaguardia de nuestro criminal… o D) Todas las anteriores

Mukuro se volteo al otro lado inmediatamente, por suerte Byakuran solo estaba muy dormido, tanto que tenía un muy feliz rostro mientras babeaba, la muralla de almohadas había desaparecido de la cama para aparecer "mágicamente" en el suelo, y sobre aquel extraño bulto que amenazaba a Mukuro era tan solo una simple y pequeña almohada sobreviviente; dio un fuerte suspiro calmándose por aquel susto, solo que le duro corto tiempo porque unos pocos minutos después de haberle dado la espalda sintió un par de brazos estrechándolo por la cintura.

-buenos días Mukuro-kun, ¿dormiste bien?

-bien debo decir, supongo que fue porque no pudiste hacerme nada en toda la noche.

-si…. ¿Que lastima verdad? Cuando termine de destruir tu muralla iba a hacerte mío pero me dio sueño y ni modo.- contesto sonriendo torpemente mientras se trataba de quitar lo adormilado.

-sí que lastima…. Aunque para mí fue una bendición, no porque viva aquí ya puedes manosearme a tu antojo.- trato de levantarse pero aun así el agarre le impedía, además de que volvía a sentir algo en su parte posterior baja.- suéltame y quítate esa almohada que estorba.

-Mukuro-kun yo no tengo ninguna almohada…. Lo que toca tu delicioso trasero es otra cosa.- dijo con una voz picara mientras ya las manos se iban muy abajo.

Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Mukuro, se levanto usando todas las fuerzas que tenia aunque arrastrara a Byakuran como si fuera escoba, cuando llego al baño lo aventó a este y se quedo fuera de la puerta para que el albino no saliera.

-a ver si con un baño de agua fría se te quita lo pervertido.- contenía la puerta de los empujones que daba su compañero.

-¡que malo eres Mukuro-kun! Yo solo quería manosearte y violarte un poquito.

Mukuro se quedo ahí cuidando de la puerta para Byakuran no saliera y cumpliera todas las cosas obscenas que le estaba diciendo; ya por fin tranquilizado, Rokudo se fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer.

El albino no tardo mucho en salir completamente limpio y vestido con un traje con chaleco blanco, se secaba su cabello con una toalla y mientras caminaba rumbo al comedor para luego sentarse cómodamente en una de las sillas.

-oh ver a Mukuro-kun cocinando es algo que jamás creí presenciar, prepárame algo bueno.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-sí, claro cariño.- el sarcasmo que salía de sus labios era impresionante.

Terminada la labor, Mukuro se sentó en la mesa con un platillo de curry con arroz, mientras que a Byakuran solo le preparo un ramen instantáneo.

-ah, esto no se vale Mukuro-kun, exijo un cambio de plato.

-confórmate con eso, no soy tu cocinero especial y mucho menos tu esposa.

-eso dices por ahora Mukuro –kun.- una sonrisa maligna brillaba en su rostro haciendo presentir lo peor al otro.- bueno, de cualquier modo tenía prisa, regresare un poco tarde.- se levanto para dejar su plato vacio en el fregadero, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Mukuro y tomándole de la barbilla hizo que le mirase directamente.- bye bye.- entonces con su lengua lamio y comió un granito de arroz que tenia Rokudo en su barbilla y antes de que el otro lo matara tomo su maleta y salió del departamento.

-… - una aura maligna salió de todo su cuerpo, por inercia apretó con ira la cuchara con la que antes comía.- en cuanto salga de aquí, lo mato.

Termino su desayuno y lavo ambos platos, no por amabilidad sino por querer aunque sea ayudarle con algo, después de todo la casa estaba muy limpia cuando él llego así que si ensuciaba no dudaría en culparlo; terminando se cambio su ropa por una mas cómoda pero presentable, tendría que empezar hoy a buscar un trabajo… nah la verdad no tenía ganas de dar solicitudes de empleo por todos lados, solo se arreglo para salir un rato.

El lucia bastante salvaje con esos pantalones de cuero y tan rebelde con esos piercings, se fue a un billar que estaba en una zona bastante peligrosa pero familiar para nuestro protagonista, haciéndose el novato muchos cayeron en su trampa y gracias a las apuestas gano casi lo de un mes de renta; antes de que se quejaran las victimas el huyo sin que nadie lo notara.

-kufufu quizás termine juntando suficiente dinero en un solo día como para irme de la casa de ese idiota hoy mismo, kuhahaha.- la idea de ganar tanto sin tener que esforzarse en un trabajo le agradaba demasiado,

Después del fraude del billar fue al boliche, extrañamente había un torneo donde otorgaban una gran suma de dinero al primer lugar, Mukuro no dudo en registrarse, y ese mismo día gano el tan privilegiado premio, con eso sus deudas ya estaban a la mitad de libres.

Pero esa suerte no le iba a durar… justo en el ocaso el policía que siempre lo buscaba lo encontró y lo volvió a perseguir por todos lados, nuestro protagonista apenas pudo huir de él, parecía que hoy era su día pero no se dio cuenta de algo… Pero no le demos importancia a eso por el momento, el creía haber ganado y ya había llegado a la cuadra donde estaba viviendo.

El bicolor abrió la puerta, un extraño ambiente salía de éste, en el sillón estaba Byakuran sonriendo al verlo llegar, y frente a él estaba la mesa y un extraño papel. Mukuro a pesar de que su intuición le decía que debía huir se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y miro al albino con cierta curiosidad y preocupación.

-hola Mukuro-kun, espero que te haya ido muy bien buscando un empleo.

-en realidad…. No encontré ninguno.- sonriendo admitió aquel hecho, creía que en cuanto le preguntara le respondería que ya tenía la mitad del dinero; grave error, el otro le miro mas afiladamente.

-oh que lastima, eso significa que solo te quedan 6 o 5 días de libertad.- un terrible y aterrador destello aparecía en esos ojos amatistas.

-oya, ¿a qué te refieres con 6 o 5 días?

-pues veras, pienso que el favor que te estoy haciendo debe ser más, como decirlo, concreto.- entonces le acerco aquel papel que estaba en la mesa.- léelo y entenderás, tomate tu tiempo.

El siguiente documento, que según Mukuro parecía más un testamento, tenía escrito lo siguiente:

"_Yo, Rokudo Mukuro, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, he leído y aprobado las siguientes clausulas del contrato de mi prestamista, Byakuran, me ha establecido; así que me encargare de seguir cada una de ellas al pie de la letra._

_1) Mientras viva en su hogar me encargare de cocinarle, prepararle y servirle los alimentos diarios…"_

Mukuro se detuvo un momento en su lectura, esa clausula le recordaba algo.

-¿tanto te disgusto que te haya dado un ramen instantáneo?- viéndolo entrecejo.

-quizás, continua.- la sonrisa de Byakuran aumento ante esa pregunta.

Volvió a seguir leyendo los términos:

"_2) Todos las noches dormiré con mi benefactor, sin ninguna objeción y ningún impedimento físico, no importa lo que pase pero ese será el único lugar de descanso para ambos."_

Definitivamente, esto estaba empeorando.

"_3)__ Lo saludare y despediré apropiadamente._

_4) Cualquier gasto del lugar será pagado por Byakuran, de mi dinero no gastare ni un solo yen._

_5) No podre traer ninguna clase de visita o mascota._

_6) Mi benefactor tiene derecho a darme un regalo cada vez que él quiera, no importa el tipo que sea, y deberé probármelo aunque sea una vez; por esta razón, los gastos de alimentos y vestimenta me los pagara Byakuran"_

_7) Puedo beber y fumar e incluso jugar dentro del apartamento._

_8) Mis muebles estarán a cargo del hotel y no serán devueltas hasta que día de vencimiento o cuando consiga un empleo; sin embargo ropa y materiales pequeños si pueden ser sacados._

_9) Ambos tendremos que asearnos en el mismo baño a la misma hora"_

Mukuro rápido se levanto y golpeo la mesa con ira.

-¿¡Qué significa esta clausula!

-lo que dice exactamente, resumen, bañarnos juntos.- del albino parecían salir estrellas y flores de felicidad de tan solo recordar esa idea.- ya vez como son estos tiempos, hay que cuidar del planeta y ahorrar agua.

-kufufu, ¿en serio?, de seguro eso es lo que menos paso por tu mente al pedir esto.- una serie de groserías pasaba por su mente, pero tuvo que calmarse, aun faltaba una clausula muy importante.

"_10) Pero sobre todo, no podre pagar mi deuda a Byakuran a menos que tenga un trabajo ya establecido, con sueldo y jefe(s) fijos, con un salario con el que pueda acabar mis deudas y además ya ubicado el hogar que ocupare; cualquier ganancia por apuestas, robo o juegos, es decir proveniente de algo ilegal o de solo suerte, no será aceptada como pago._

_Así que dejo mi aprobación de que he leído estas clausulas totalmente al pie de la letra y aceptare la fecha programada de siete días hábiles._

_Fecha de inicio: 2 de junio a las 1:00 pm del 2010_

_Fecha final: 9 de junio a las 1:00 pm del 2010"_

Lo demás era lo clásico de todos los contratos, la firma de Byakuran ya estaba, y la del abogado aunque no se podía ver claramente su nombre, y por ultimo sin aun firmar el espacio de Mukuro Rokudo.

-¿crees que voy a firmar algo como esto? Además esta fecha está mal, esto debió ser firmado desde ayer, si acepto solo tendré ya 5 días para recuperarme

-he ahí el problema, pero es tu decisión Mukuro-kun sin embargo.- una sonrisa macabra surcaba toda su cara.- sino firmas exactamente dentro de los próximos 3 minutos habrás perdido y serás mi esposo, además ambos sabemos que desde ayer comenzó nuestro trato; y bien, ¿piensas rendirte o aceptar mis condiciones? Además ya todo está legalizado, no tienes como escapar Mukuro-kun.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared, 5 días de completo infierno pero con una pequeña esperanza de salir o casarse y tener que hartarlo hasta que decida divorciarse… ninguna opción era buena. Y para que todo fuese más difícil, Byakuran vio su reloj u empezó a hacer la cuenta regresiva, 10, 9, 8… En cuanto dijo 3 no tuvo más remedio que firmar. Le dio su pluma al albino para sentirse bastante decepcionado por haber aceptado todas las clausulas.

-sabia decisión Mukuro-kun. Luego te entregare una copia, quiero celebrarlo, hay una botella de vino en el estante superior izquierdo, también hay dos copas, prepara algo bueno que combine.

Sin ninguna objeción Rokudo Mukuro fue hasta la cocina, saco algo de pollo que había en el refrigerador y calentarlo, además de cortar algunas verduras que pudieran servir como ensalada. No tardo mucho en cocinar, sirvió la comida en ambos platos, virtio el vino en ambas copas y ambos entonces se sentaron.

-brindo para que Mukuro kun se rinda.

-brindo para vencerte, "Byakuran-sama"

La noche se asomo, ambos chicos se pusieron sus pijamas antes de acostarse, Byakuran fue el primero en acomodarse en la cama, mientras esperaba impacientemente a Mukuro palpaba el lugar que le estaba apartando; el otro, aunque no quisiera apago la luz y se acomodo entre aquellas sabanas blancas.

-Mukuro-kun no tengo sueño, que tal si los dos…

-no.

Por supuesto, Mukuro no pudo dormir toda esa noche.

***** En otra parte… *****

Un sexy policía regresaba a su hogar, parecía cargar entre sus manos una cartera, saco algo de esta y estaba la fotografía de Mukuro.

-al fin te atrape…

/

**NOTAS FINALES**

Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo, prometo no retrasarme tanto, siguiente cap aparece Hibari XD tranquilos no es nada 1869 (kowaii! El 6918 rulez mas!) además de que el juego apenas comienza jejeje.

Hgana sus apuestas, arrivederci!


	3. Día 3: Las ilusiones atacan

**Notas iniciales**

Hola queridos lectores que esperaban el cap con mucha impaciencia seguramente XD sorry por la tardanza, la escuela era horriblemente atormentadora, pero bueno menos charla y mas acción.

Por cierto luego subiré un fan art de este capitulo, para que lo cheque en mi deviantart, es Ratachicle.

Lo prometido, Hibari y otros personajes más aparecen en este nuevo cap, espero les guste.

**/**

**Día 3: Las ilusiones atacan**

Un nuevo y hermoso amanecer, la primera y cálida brisa que despierta al mundo con un agradable sentimiento de esperanza y energía, o al menos a algunas personas.

-uh…

Menos a Mukuro que no pudo dormir toda la noche. Su rostro lucia pálido, con unas ojeras muy notorias y mirando perdidamente a Byakuran que dormía tan plácidamente. Volteo hacia la ventana, mirando tan cansado el rayo de luz que había golpeado su mirada.

Justo cuando acababa de voltearse Byakuran ya se había despertado.

-¡buenos días Mukuro-kun!, ¿Dormiste bien?

-por supuesto que no, y lo sabes muy bien.- contesto con un tono algo malhumorado.- sabes muy bien que para evitar que me manosearas tuve que estar vigilando esas manos curiosas que tienes.

-que malo eres Mukuro kun, yo solamente quería comprobar que tanto habías crecido, después de todo, ya he comprobado que tienes unas caderas muy pronunciadas.- su sonrisa estaba totalmente amplia.

-oya, eso es algo que quiero olvidar.- se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose al baño.- y que parece que por más que lo intente no lograre que lo olvides.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Si hasta me…. Un momento, ¿vas a bañarte Mukuro-kun?, ¡Te acompaño!

-… oya, ¿no puedo disfrutar de un baño yo solo?-un aura maligna salió de todo su ser, en realidad estaba furioso… demasiado.

-bueno para que veas que soy amable te lo permitiré solo esta vez, pero la siguiente ocasión te enjabonare todo el cuerpo, ¿entendido?

No dijo una palabra más, cerró la puerta con una tremenda fuerza que casi hace temblar todo el lugar, Byakuran sonreía y veía aquella puerta, no había duda alguna, su vida ahora era muy divertida gracias a aquella "piña malhumorada".

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Rokudo saliera ya fresco y vestido, bueno aun se le notaba el tremendo sueño que tenía, pero eso no impedía que cumpliera su parte del trato en cuanto a prepararle algo de comer a Byakuran, lamentablemente no contaba con que el albino empezara a hacer sus jugadas.

-¡Mukuro-kun! Te compre algo, espero te guste, seguro te quedara muy bien.

Que va abriendo Mukuro de esa caja sino un bello y muy sexy traje egipcio, tipo Cleopatra, pero más revelador de lo normal: por supuesto que Rokudo no pudo evitar sentir temor y enojo por semejante regalo, se notaba que lo había comprado en una de esas tiendas eróticas.

-¿crees que voy a ponerme esto?

-no es de que creas.- contesto Byakuran con una sonrisita traviesa para luego mirarle lujuriosamente.- DEBES ponerte esa prenda, está en nuestro contrato, recuerda:"Mi benefactor tiene derecho a darme un regalo cada vez que él quiera, no importa el tipo que sea, y deberé probármelo aunque sea una vez; por esta razón, los gastos de alimentos y vestimenta me los pagara Byakuran"

-… se me olvida lo tenebroso que puede ser tu sentido común, Byakuran.

-olvida eso, ya quiero verte vestido con ese traje.- no perdía esa sonrisa de total superioridad.

-etto… -tomando un pan tostado y dirigiéndose apresuradamente a la puerta.- ¡tengo que irme a buscar trabajo!- entonces salió lo más rápido que sus pies le dieron.

-tendrás que regresar Mukuro kun- dijo Byakuran dando un suave sorbo a su café mientras veía complacido hacia la puerta.- y cuando regreses nunca más te querrás separar de mi, te obligare a adorarme y te acostumbraras...

Mukuro ya se había alejado bastante de aquel departamento, quien sabe lo que hubiera podido pasar si seguía ahí, no quería averiguarlo y mucho menos probarlo.

Con lo desvelado que andaba apenas si podía andar entre las calles sin quedarse dormido, pero que otra alternativa tenia, hoy saldría tarde Byakuran de su casa y si volviera Mukuro a su hogar le esperaría un muy uke destino.

Se fue buscando en todos los locales algún anuncio de empleo, había muy pocos, y los pocos que hallaba o el jefe le quería hacer un examen físico privado o eran gays que lo querían por ser lindo; en serio no tenía mucha suerte. Un ejemplo de esto fue uno de los bares al que fue, el lugar más raro que se pudo imaginar.

El bar era elegante, por el momento no había clientes, solo uno de los meseros, con un curioso delantal rosa y lentes de sol a pesar de la poca luz del lugar, que estaba barriendo el lugar mientras escuchaba música de sus audífonos, cantaba y bailaba con la escoba.

-I want your ugly, I want your disease, I want your everything as long as its free.

-disculpa… -contesto Mukuro tratando de llamar su atención.

-I want your love, Love-love-love I want your love…

-oye, vengo por lo del empleo de mesero.

Pero el mesero seguía cantando con tanta alegría y moviendo su cuerpo con el ritmo de la canción hasta su mecho de cabello se movía.

-I want your loving and I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance…

-… -entonces le quita los audífonos.- disculpa al parecer no me oías.- aunque Mukuro ya estuviera más que enfadado nunca dejaba a un lado esa forma respetuosa y fina de hablar.

-oya, discúlpame por ignorarte precioso.- lanzándole un beso aéreo.

-muy bien… -petrificándose por aquel beso y sin dejar de mirar ese raro mechón de cabello verde que sobresalía de esa calva.- vengo por lo del empleo de mesero.

-¡oh qué bien!, necesitamos la más ayuda posible, este lugar es muy concurrido la mayor parte del tiempo, solamente Squ-chan y yo nos encargamos de todo.

-oya, ya veo, ¿y qué me dice de su jefe?

-ah él se encarga de las cuentas, es tan hermoso pero al mismo tiempo es un poco peligroso.

En ese momento hubo un sonido de disparo proveniente del despacho y salió un tipo de cabello largo y blanco por la puerta, o más bien salió volando y rompiendo la puerta de paso.

-¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- se levanto entonces un poco para gritarle a la persona que estaba dentro del despacho.- ¡maldito bossu bueno para nada!

-basura, lo que me trajiste no sirve.- solo se escuchaba la voz grave pero sexy de aquel que llamaban el jefe, y de repente, sale una botella de tequila disparada en el aire y cayendo exactamente en la cabeza del mesero peliblanco dejándolo de paso en KO.

-ah, Squ-chan es un amore˜ -decía aquel tipo extraño mientras revoloteaba.- muy bien como te decía.- volteo a ver a Mukuro quien afortunadamente ya había escapado.- oh, se fue.- pero noto un papel, exactamente una de las solicitudes de empleo que había escrito antes.- are, interesante niño; a ver que dice el jefe.

Mukuro ya se había alejado bastante de aquel bar, ya tenía suficiente con vivir con un pervertido, sería el colmo tener como jefe un sádico.

Seguía por las calles tratando de ver quien le daba empleo pero no tenía mucha suerte, como siempre, esos antecedentes penales no le ayudaban mucho que digamos.

Se sentó en una banca de parque que no estaba muy lejos de donde vivía anteriormente, se quedo ahí unos cuantos minutos, suspiro con fastidio mientras miraba al cielo.

_-"todo es culpa de ese malvavisco pervertido… pero ni crea que doblegare mi orgullo"_

Pero al parecer no era la única persona que maldecía su suerte, un policía iba con muy mala cara y renegando entre murmullos.

-él no estaba ahí, tsk.

De repente un niño se cruzo frente a aquel policía, corriendo el pequeño en dirección donde estaba Mukuro, así que ambos adultos cruzaron las miradas en el mismo instante.

No paso ni un segundo para que se reconocieran, entonces el policía se quito el sombrero que ocultaba su cabello y mirada, una cabellera lacia pero rebelde y unos ojos de un color azul, muy contrastante con lo afilado de su mirada, pero un avecilla pequeña y amarilla descansaba en su hombro, a pesar del aura de peligro que desprendía aquella persona.

-Hibari Kyouya… otra vez nos vemos.

- Mukuro, Mukuro -aquel moreno no hablo, él único que contesto aquello fue esa curiosa avecilla que voló al sentir las intenciones de su amo.- Kamikorosu.

Rokudo tomo rápidamente uno de los tubos sueltos que había en aquel parque, aprovechando para defenderse apenas del ataque de las tonfas de aquel policía; un sonido poderoso y chocante había sido presenciado por todos los espectadores, los cuales la mayoría eran niños.

-no has cambiado kufufu, no dejas de perseguirme.- sostenía con fuerza ese tubo de metal, le había servido como una buena barrera contra el ataque del moreno.

-tu tampoco, pero esta vez no te escaparas de mi.- Hibari aun trataba de golpear con sus tonfas al de cabello de piña.

Los niños veían sumamente interesados el pleito, Mukuro se había logrado quitar de encima a Hibari, así que ahora ambos podrían tener una pelea más equitativa. Golpes, patadas, puñetazos, movimientos rápidos con las tonfas y con ese tubo, solo se alcanzaban a ver los brillos de las armas al chocar al igual que el sonido del golpe; ambos realmente tenían una misma fuerza monstruosa.

Pero no duro mucho tiempo aquella batalla, una patrulla había llegado porque una de las madres había llamado; fue difícil meterse en la pelea de ambos pero al final lograron controlarlos y llevarlos a comisaria. Tuvieron que mantenerlos en celdas separadas porque juntos iban a terminar matándose.

Por suerte, o quizás no tanto, a Mukuro le concedieron hacer una llamada, ¿a quién más podría recurrir sino a su "salvador" malvaviscoso? No podía su suerte empeorar, o si podía, porque Byakuran no había tardado en llegar.

-Mukuro-kun, ¿nunca dejas de necesitarme verdad?- sonriéndole con esa rostro tan falsamente inocente.- eres un niño muy malo.

-di lo que quieras, solo sácame de aquí.- decía un poco fastidiado.

-fufufu, pero eso sería pagar tu multa Mukuro-kun, pero como no tienes dinero con que pagarme quiero una recompensa… -se le acerco mas hasta donde los barrotes le permitieran.- llegando del trabajo quiero que me sirvas de comer mi postre favorito, pero no solo eso, que estés sentado sobre mis piernas con ese traje egipcio que te compre y que tú mismo seas el que me alimente.

-¿crees que aceptaría?- ahora si estaba enojado el bicolor.

-como gustes, por mi puedo dejarte todo el tiempo que se ocupe hasta que pase la apuesta y venir por ti para que seas mi esposa; tu elige.

Mukuro le miraba con una tremenda ira, parecía que cualquier cosa que hiciera solo le hundiría más, no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar las condiciones de Byakuran.

-muy buena decisión, Mukuro-kun; me tendrás que esperar, tengo que seguir trabajando.- y se fue con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su cara.

Mukuro se quedo un rato mas en aquella comisaria mientras se arreglaba todo, Hibari ya estaba afuera también por ser policía, así que un poco más calmado comenzó a hablar.

-no creía que fueras tan fácil de dominar Mukuro, antes nunca lo hubieras permitido.

-ese hombre me tiene entre sus manos, por culpa de que yo mismo lo busque.- decía un poco cansado.- no esperaba que esto sucediera.

-¿y qué paso con los otros tipos que estaban contigo?

-ellos.- se sentó mientras en una de las bancas.- se fueron a otra ciudad, fue lo mejor, si me hubieran seguido habrían acabado tan mal como yo kufufu.- sonreía a pesar que estaba un poco deprimido.

-si me hubieras buscado… yo… yo hubiera- Hibari le veía a los ojos, no molesto, hasta en cierta forma cálido.

-¿usted que hubiera hecho?- contesto Mukuro con un poco de burla aunque no se daba cuenta de las intenciones del policía.

En eso llego aquella avecilla amarilla para regresar con su dueño.

-Hibari, Hibari.- sonaba curiosa aquella vocecilla chillona.

-oya, veo que has encontrado un nuevo dueño Hibird.- Mukuro levanto su mano para que Hibird la usara de apoyo un momento, entonces Mukuro le acaricio.- ¿qué era lo que quería decirme?

-solamente digo que no eres el mismo Mukuro que conozco.- la frialdad de Kyouya había regresado, en realidad se sentía salvado de que olvidara el de cabello azulado la pregunta.- tú siempre has encontrado algún punto débil, ¿Por qué no lo puedes aplicar con ese político?

Esa idea no se le había ocurrido a Mukuro, en realidad era una buena propuesta. Comenzó a recordar cada una de las clausulas del contrato, ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, había muchos espacios vacios donde podría vengarse del albino.

-kufufu… ¡kuhahaha!- carcajeo entonces con cierta malicia.- eso fue de mucha utilidad Hibari Kyouya.

-… no fue nada escoria.- contesto volteando a otro lado para que no viera su sonrojo.- solo se me hacia injusto de que ese tipo no sufriera tus trampas.

-mmm, podría pensar que estas celoso.

-¿quieres que meta estas tonfas por un lado que te dolerá mucho?- su rostro lucia macabro y mas levantando sus armas.

-ya te lo dije, no soy masoquista kufufu.- levantaba de nuevo ese tubo de metal.

Estuvieron viéndose directamente a los ojos mientras soltaban chispas de pelea hasta que otro sexy policía interrumpió.

-Hibari-san ya sabe que no se le tiene permitido iniciar peleas aquí, el jefe se molestaría de nuevo.- aquel que hablaba se parecía en el color de cabello a Hibari aunque con más volumen además de unas trencitas que colgaban de su cabellera, sus ojos eran verdes y cristalinos y por supuesto se veía mayor que el otro, tendría aproximadamente 25 años.

-dile que no hare nada, mientras entretenlo después de todo eres su mejor juguete.

-yo no soy nada de ese idiota de Reborn.- en cuanto dijo eso otro tipo apareció, uno igual de sexy, en especial por esas patillas y ojos afilados.

-no digas eso de tu querido jefe vaca estúpida.- tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta.- ya estas advertido Hibari.

-hai.- contesto viendo como se llevaban a su compañero y dejando sus armas a un lado.- a por cierto, ¿ya no vives en los apartamentos Kokuyo?

-¿oya, como sabias que vivía ahí?

-por esto.- dijo sacando la cartera de Mukuro y aventándola directamente a las manos de su verdadero dueño.- lo tiraste la otra vez.

-oya oya.- entonces la reviso, tenía la exacta cantidad de dinero de aquella ocasión.

-te servirá para que no hagas eso que te pidió ese tipo albino.

-kufufu gracias.- guardando su cartera y listo para irse.- te debo una.

-volveré a por ti, aun debo vengarme, esta vez no te salvaras.

- entonces nos volveremos a ver kufufu.- entonces el de cabello de piña se fue.

-… -Hibari suspiro mientras veía con cierto brillo en sus ojos como se alejaba su rival.- Mukuro Rokudo…

Rokudo se fue caminando hasta donde vivía, en realidad no tardo mucho para llegar. En cuanto entro al departamento fue directo a por el contrato, lo leyó detenidamente, bien, ahora sabría como hacerle pagar a Byakuran su "favor"; para eso fue por su traje egipcio, que mejor forma de comenzar con las ilusiones que con una distracción.

Byakuran llego bastante tarde, se habían tardado más de su cuenta las negociaciones, bueno no importa, ¿Qué mejor forma de aliviar su stress que molestando a Mukuro? O tal vez hoy podría ser el día de ya hacerlo completamente de él. Entro a su hogar con una enorme sonrisa.

-Mukuro-kun˜, ¿me extrañaste?- tenía los ojos cerrados por culpa de la sonrisa, así que en el momento en que los abrió para ver a su inquilino… quedaron totalmente abiertos.

-oh, buenas noches Byakuran.- contesto Mukuro con un tono muy seductor.

Fue enorme la sorpresa de Byakuran ver a su inquilino vestido con el traje que le había regalado, y no solo eso, ¡estaba modificado para ser aun más revelador!, con telas medio transparentes en la parte de los brazos y las piernas, la parte delantera más corta y nada cubriéndole el pecho y el abdomen, su cabello suelto y cayendo libremente por sus hombros; además la pose en la que estaba y la mirada que tenía en ese justo momento… era como para desangrarlo en ese instante; pero algo estaba mal, conocía muy bien a Mukuro, era raro que aceptara tan fácilmente su capricho.

-¿qué significa esto Mukuro kun?

-pues cumplo mi parte del contrato.- movió con cierta sensualidad su pierna para que se pudiera verse mejor el muslo.- ¿no es lo que querías?

-pues si.- sin quitarle la vista a aquella parte humana que se había movido.- pero es raro en ti.

-kufufu, no le veo el problema.- se inclino para ver mejor a Byakuran, su pose era como la de un felino a punto de atacar.- después de todo solo la usare una vez, y no puedes hacerme nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- ese movimiento casi lo había hecho desangrarse pero aun así la duda era superior al deseo.

-su contrato tiene muchísimas lagunas cariño.- dijo inclinándose más y llevándole el contrato hacia la pierna del albino.- déjame explicarte: explica que este contrato lo seguiré al pie de la letra, la primera cláusula menciona que cocinare, preparare y serviré los alimentos; pero no menciona que deba dárselos en la boca como si fuera niño pequeño. Segundo, la cama será el ÚNICO lugar de descanso para ambos, no puedes utilizarlo para tus intenciones perversas. Tercero, no menciona nada de besos u otra clase de acercamientos, solo que saluda y despida apropiadamente. Cuarto, cualquier desastre que haga aquí usted lo pagara, no puedes obligarme a recompensarte por ello. El quinto no existe problema alguno. El sexto menciona que con solo UNA vez que use un regalo tuyo bastara para ya no volverlo a usar. El séptimo y octavo no tengo nada contra ellos; sin embargo el noveno solo mencionas "asearnos" no dice "ducharnos", asear puede ser desde lavarse los dientes. El decimo solo menciona que sin un trabajo ya establecido no podre ganar sin embargo lo que paso ahora… - en ese momento saco su cartera, estaba oculta tras las almohadas del sillón donde descansaba.- si puedo pagarlo, tengo la cantidad justa para ello.- dijo entregándole directamente la misma cantidad de dinero que se uso para la multa.- por lo que el capricho que me pediste no se cumplirá kufufu.

-eso no se vale Mukuro-kun.- ahora Byakuran era el que realmente estaba enojado, veía bastante enfadado a su inquilino.

-detrás de todo contrato hay lagunas, simples ilusiones, pero te das cuenta que si tu mismos las quebrantas, ¿terminaras perdiéndolo todo? Eso incluye tu hogar, tu riqueza e incluso tú poder.- se levanto.- ¿entonces que quiere para cenar kufufu?

-no tengo hambre.- Byakuran se había rendido, era mejor aceptar la cruel realidad, ya le haría pagar caro a su abogado aquellos errores.- solo irme a la cama.

-oya, entendido.

Byakuran se puso su ropa para dormir y se acostó en la cama, lo que en verdad no sospecho es que Mukuro le seguiría y se dormiría con el mismo traje egipcio, se le fue un poco de su saliva al ver el movimiento del cabello de Mukuro cayendo tan seductoramente por entre las mejillas y los hombros.

Ahora el que no pudo dormir en toda la noche fue Byakuran, pensando en todas las cosas perversas que quería hacerle a Mukuro y que no podía lograrlas.

/

**Notas finales**

¿Que tal?

Algo gracioso fue que nadie se dio cuenta de que Hibari ya había aparecido en el capitulo 1 (hay una parte en la que hay un kamikorosu)

Si hay errores ortográficos o algo confuso avisadme por favor, que ya andaba medio dormida cuando subí el cap XD

Dejen review, cualquier queja o sugerencia es bienvenida, ja nee!


	4. Día 4: Acosado pasado del futuro esposo

**NOTAS INICIALES**

Uf, me tarde, lo admito, gomenasai

Pero por eso este capitulo es muy largo.

Tengan a la mano algo para aguantar del crack de este capi y no bebban nada mientras leen.

Complaciendo un poquito ya que aun faltan 2 caps para el lemon

Espero les guste!

* * *

Byakuran no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, las 169 formas de como tomar salvajemente por detrás, delante… y de otros lados… a Mukuro Rokudo, lo habían hecho olvidar por completo que ya el búho había dejado de cantar, estaba tan desvelado que ni se había dado cuenta que Mukuro ya estaba fuera de la cama; asomo su cabeza por la pared solamente para revelar que sonreía con mucha soberbia, algo habría hecho esa piña traicionera.

-buenos días "Byakuran-sama", ¿cómo amaneció?

-no preguntes.- lucia fastidiado, había reprimido mucho a su "amiguito de abajo" y eso dolía.

-oya que mal carácter, y yo que venía a traerte el desayuno.- entonces entro de nuevo al cuarto con una comida que lucía bastante sospechosa, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención era que solo llevara una bata de manga corta...

-¿me quieres envenenar?- contesto algo asustado, pero sin dejar de mirar las piernas desnudas.

-claro que no, bueno me tengo que ir a seguir buscando trabajo.

-un momento, ¿eso significa que ya te bañaste y almorzaste? Eso no es parte del trato.- se sorprendió, tanto tiempo había estado despistado como para no darse cuenta del tiempo.

-iie, apenas me iba a ir a dar un baño, después de todo el trato es asearnos juntos, a por cierto.- se le acerco a Byakuran susurrándole seductoramente al oído.- debajo de esta bata no hay nada…

Solo tres palabras bastaron para que el amiguito del piso inferior de Byakuran quisiera levantarse, ¿qué hacer? , ¿Violarlo en el cuarto? No, ese era el UNICO lugar de descanso; ¿en el baño? Iie, solo podían asearse ahí, ¿la cocina? ¡MENOS!

Pensaba una y otra vez sin decidirse de que hacer y sin encontrar un punto ciego donde huir de su propio contrato, entonces se dio cuenta que el único lugar más o menos aceptable era el sillón, así que jalo a Mukuro de la muñeca obligándolo a acostarse en el mueble mientras este se le ponía encima.

-oya, ¿de verdad estas tan desesperado como para arriesgarte de esa forma?

-calla.- abriéndole la bata un poco para relamerse los labios al ver ese pecho.- me estas provocando.

-oya, haz lo que quieras, al final ganare.

Pero esas palabras no le importaron a Byakuran, el siguió tocando ese cuerpo con el deseo que tanto tiempo llevaba manteniendo, Mukuro a pesar de que lucía calmado en realidad si le estaban excitando aquellas caricias, en especial cuando dos pequeños puntos eran atendidos, pero claro no iba a admitirlo.

Ya sus manos iban al vientre, cosa que sobresalto al de cabellos azules, ya que ese masaje le estaba a punto de arruinar su perfecta actuación.

Justo cuando iba a quitar la bata con intenciones de bajar su mano hasta la entrepierna, alguien tuvo que interrumpir…

-Byakuran –sama dese prisa para… la… fiesta…- el que había entrado a escena era un jovencito pelirrojo que tenía unos anteojos de grueso armazón, el traje ejecutivo lo hacía ver juvenil pero aun así formal; la expresión en su rostro era indescifrable, estaba entre sorprendida, apenada y aterrada.

-Shou-chan… ¿cómo te atreves a interrumpir el momento en que estaba a punto de devorarme a mi inqui?… ¡auh!.- en eso recibe una patada muy baja por parte de Mukuro, ocasionando que el malvavisco andante tuviera que inclinarse.

-kufufu… no creí que realmente fueras tan fácil de engañar.- dijo abriéndose un poco la bata para revelar que hasta llevaba shorts con cinturón.- pero veo que si fuera por ti me hubieras violado aun frente a tus invitados.- quitándose del agarre de Byakuran, Mukuro solo se arregló la ropa y la cabellera rápidamente.

-Byakuran sama, ¿se encuentra bien?

-claro que no.- contesto el albino algo enojado y mirando aterradoramente a su subordinado.- es tu culpa, no puedo hacer lo que quería por culpa de las fallas que tiene el contrato que TU escribiste.

-p-pero usted me presiono.

-oya, así que tú eres el abogado que admitió semejantes clausulas, kufufufu, ¿Qué debería hacer contigo?- esa última frase asusto aún más al joven.

-eh, ¡la culpa es de usted Byakuran-sama!, ¡me obligo a arreglar ese contrato en menos de dos horas! Yo solo hice lo que pude… ah mi estómago…- el subordinado se inclinó hacia delante y agarrándose con fuerza el abdomen.- yo solo venía a llamarle para que se alistara a la reunión y fiesta con los demás diputados…

-oh cierto Shou chan, era hoy, lo había olvidado.- en cuanto reacciono ante ello pareció que se le había ido el dolor.- ¡tienes que venir Mukuro- kun!, ¡será divertido y ya te tengo un traje!, ¿¡así que si o si!

-oya, si lo dices de esa forma ya solo falta que me amenaces con una pistola; pero no importa, te acompañare, es domingo y usualmente están cerrados muchos negocios así que no sirve ir a llevar solicitudes. Cuenta con mi asistencia.

-lo sospechaba Mukuro- kun, el traje que te compre está en el closet, no te preocupes por la talla, sé muy bien tus medidas.- esas palabras las arrastraba lentamente causándole escalofríos a la piña… aunque quizás también fue la tremenda manoseada en el trasero que le dio al decir eso.

Transcurrió el tiempo y la pareja salió vestida como para una noche de vela placentera, sus atuendos lucían armónicos pero al mismo tiempo tan contrarios, mientras el traje de Byakuran era blanco, el de Mukuro era negro, siendo viceversa con las camisas y las corbatas. Era de nuevo el caso con los perfumes, el del albino daba una esencia más varonil, de un aroma fuerte que recordaba a las flores, que a diferencia de Mukuro se percibía débil pero dándole un toque dulce como el de una fruta.

-mnm sabía que lucirías genial Mukuro-kun, aunque prefiero que no uses nada para saber lo que toco.

-… me estas asustando, pero apúrate que tu subordinado morirá a este paso de un ataque si sigues retrasándote.

-hai hai.- veía como su acompañante se adelantaba y no pudo evitar mirar complacido lo bien que le quedaba ese traje, en verdad mataría por poseer ese cuerpo de demonio.

El mercedes que conducía un empleado de Byakuran llego hasta un enorme edificio blando con largos y anchos ventanales, sobre el letrero con el nombre del hotel colgaban decenas de banderas de otros países; los asistentes abrieron las puertas del automóvil luego dándole la apropiada reverencia al político más poderoso de Tokyo.

El trio de personajes camino directamente al edificio, saludando apropiadamente a los invitados que se encontraban en el camino. Tomaron el elevador el cual los llevo al último piso, una hermosa y amplia terraza, las paredes habían sido suplantadas por los limpios vidrios, a lo lejos había una plataforma y alrededor de ellas varias sillas, y cercanos a ellos estaban las mesas con diferentes platillos y bebidas, todas luciendo por supuestamente deliciosas y bastantes apetecibles.

Cercana a una de las mesas, dos personas llamaron a aquellos nuevos invitados, uno de ellos era un elegante joven alto de ondulado cabello verde azulado, mirada penetrante y sonrisa prepotente; la otra persona era una curiosa muchachilla de quizás unos 13 años aproximadamente, su largo y lacio cabello cyan le daban una extraña aura de frescura semejando al de una sirena.

-Byakuran-sama le estábamos esperando impacientemente.- aquella persona se fue acercando a Rokudo y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le tomo de la mano y beso su dorso.- pero es comprensible si tiene de compañía a esta hermosa dama.

-… disculpe pero se ha equivocado, yo no soy una mujer además no lo parezco.- claramente nuestro protagonista se moría de ganas de patear a ese tipo.

-oh Kykyo, déjame presentarte a mi inquilino, novio y futuro esposo, su nombre es Rokudo Mukuro. Mukuro, él es mi consejero financiero Kykyo.

-oho, entonces disculpe mi atrevimiento Mukuro-sama.

-oya, está bien.- entonces volteo a ver a su casero.- pero que quede claro Byakuran que no soy ni seré tu novio, no lo aceptaría aunque me torturaran por ello.

-pues no sabía que te gustara el sadomasoquismo Mukuro-kun, pero puedo sacrificarme para cumplirte el gustito, solo por ti conseguiría un látigo con tu nombre escrito.

-si serás un…. –deseaba partirle la cara cuando la curiosa niña le llamo la atención olvidando momentáneamente sus intenciones asesinas.

-¿tú eres el famoso Mukuro que nos contaba Byakuran?- para entonces sus ojos brillaban.- ¡nyu! Siempre desee conocerte. Mi nombre es Bluebell, soy la hija del actual presidente, gusto en conocerte

-kufufufu… vaya, me alegra saberlo.- para entonces el joven acariciaba con dulzura los cabellos de aquella chiquilla.- gusto en conocerte Bluebell-chan, ¿me podrías explicar porque tu devoción por conocerme?

-por supuesto.- contesto con una singular alegría.- Byakuran no me quiere contar de la vez que le ayudaste para el material de la clase de Biología, así que esperaba que nos lo relataras.

-¡sí Mukuro kun, cuéntale!- Byakuran no iba a pervertir a esa chica, claro, más de lo que ya podía estar.

-¿podrías dejar en paz ese asunto?- el tono de su voz se escuchaba apenado pero aun así con una increíble aura asesina.

-Oho, tenía razón Byakuran-sama, su pareja es muy divertida.

-¡anda cuéntanos Mukuro!, ¿¡es cierto que te encerró en el baño para…!

-… yo me largo de aquí.- para ese entonces se le veía una extraña y muy oscura aura, así que decidió mejor alejarse de su pervertido casero y de sus extraños subordinados.

-ya regresara, siempre regresa a mis brazos, simplemente es tímido.- contesto Byakuran viendo como Mukuro se estaba acoplando al ambiente.

-no comprendo.- el nuevo integrante de la conversación era el mismo chico que había llegado anteriormente por su jefe, Shouichi Irie.- aún se me hace increíble como alguien como usted se haya obsesionado con una persona como Rokudo Mukuro.

-tambien me gustaría saberlo Byakuran-sama.- respondió Kykyo.

-¡igual!, ¡cuenta, cuenta!- la que hablaba tan entusiasmadamente era Bluebell.

-fufufufu ¿curiosos? Ok, les contare….

***** Flash Back *****

Tenía 16 años, estaba en la preparatoria Namimori, estaba a punto de terminar mi segundo semestre, era el amado presidente de la clase y del consejo de estudiantes, además de que estudiaba diferentes idiomas en mis horas libres; cualquiera podría decir que era un hombre feliz y ocupado, pero eso fue solo una máscara.

La escuela me aburría, a pesar de que tenía algunos amigos para alegrarme la vida nunca fue suficiente.

Para mí, el mundo estaba podrido, lleno de gente enfermiza y que debía ser erradicada definitivamente de la faz de la tierra.

Siempre pensé eso hasta el día que lo conocí.

Había terminado mis clases, era noche pero aun así caminaba despreocupadamente, mi mente se aburría completamente, por esa distracción dos delincuentes de cuerpos innecesariamente voluminosos terminaron acorralándome para dirigirme a un callejón con la intención que quitarme todo lo de valor que tuviera; a un lado mío se encontraba una chica en mi misma situación, excepto que de ella querían algo más (saben a qué me refiero), se le veía tan aterrada mientras apretaba sus manitas como ocultando algo, se veía como las lágrimas fluían aunque uno de sus ojos tuviera un parche.

Por mí no había problema, podía escapar fácilmente de ahí y dejar a la chica ahí, pero antes de idear un plan, una silueta apareció al otro lado del callejón.

-kufufu, les dije que este era nuestro territorio, pero aun los puedo perdonar si dejan en paz a mi subordinada.- no alcanzaba a verle bien, ni siquiera a escucharle por tanto tráfico que había, pero era delgado, de cabello extravagante y sujetando un largo tubo.

Sin hacerle caso, todos se fueron contra él, podría haberme ido pero creí que sería interesante ver una clásica pelea de pandillas, imaginaba que detrás de él saldrían sus subordinados pero no fue así. La pelea resulto más interesante de lo que me hubiera imaginado. Ellos tomaban las cosas tiradas como las botellas de vidrio, las tablas de madera, entre otras cosas para usarlas como armas, se iban contra él pero en cuanto lo tenían enfrente él los evadía con una increíble velocidad y elegancia, se movía tan increíblemente que parecía una ilusión, sin hacer movimientos innecesarios evadía y golpeaba como si se tratara de un baile, sonriendo y sin sudar una sola gota a diferencia de sus contrincantes.

La victoria fue clara y en pocos minutos aquel desconocido gano.

Poniendo su pie encima de aquel pináculo de cuerpos vencidos, sonreía cual muñeca mientras reía curiosamente, los demás solo le miraban enfurecidos.

Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta es que alguien se había escondido y le había lanzado un cuchillo directamente hacia él, no sé por qué pero me moví deteniendo la navaja entre mis dedos sin que llegara a lastimarlos, quizás lo hice porque al final me salvo. Era lógico que el mismo tipo que nos atacó huyera al ver que no podría vencernos.

-Oya oya.- caminaba hacia aquella chica.- mi linda y pequeña Chrome, te dije que no te separaras del grupo, nos mantuviste preocupados.

-es que… -entonces revelo lo que tenía las manos una avecilla pequeña, redonda y amarilla ave que al ver al que nos rescató gritaba "Mukuro, Mukuro" supuse rápido que ese sería el nombre de aquella persona.

-así que salvaste al ave de Birds, tiene el ala rota, oya tendremos que cuidarlo ya que ese idiota lo atraparon.

-disculpa… -interrumpí en su plática.- no sé quién eres, pero gracias por salvarnos.

-no lo hice por ayudarlos, solo no me agrada que esos tipos se metan en mi territorio.- debía sentirme enfadado por su actitud tan orgullosa, una parte de mi quería ver a ese ser derrotado por mí pero algo me hizo cambiar la idea.- pero tu ayuda fue valiosa, gracias.

La luz de un automóvil fue lo que me hizo apreciar su rostro, uno sonriente, su piel tan clara y sin marcas, sus ojos tan contrastantes de un tranquilo azul y el otro de un rojo tan intenso, mientras me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa, su bello rostro estaba adornado de un sonrojo en sus mejillas. En verdad que era la persona más hermosa que haya conocido.

No me di cuenta el momento en que se fueron, solo me quede asimilando y recordando ese precioso rostro, ¿Cómo una individuo de su tipo podía ser tan elegante, poderoso y hermoso?

Lo decidí, él era lo que buscaba, ¡debe ser mi esposa a cualquier costa!

Con mi influencia en la escuela pude averiguar que su nombre era Rokudo Mukuro, estudiante de 2° grado de la preparatoria Namimori (fue una fortuna saber que estaba en mi mismo grado escolar excepto que él estaba en el grupo C), había logrado entrar a esta prestigiosa escuela gracias a una beca, tenía 15 años de edad, era jefe de la pandilla callejera "Kokuyo"; al ver su fotografía me di cuenta que era más perfecto de lo que esperaba, aunque también confirme que no era "ella" sino "él".

Al siguiente semestre hice mis trámites para entrar en su mismo grupo, no me reconocía al parecer, pero verlo me hacía muy alegraba.

Pasaron los días y no se daba cuenta de mis miradas, así que decidí hacer algo drástico aquella vez que nos tocó prácticas de laboratorio sobre "Aparatos reproductores masculino y femenino".

-muy bien clase.- la maestra era guapa pero daba miedo, los rumores decían que antes había sido una militar, viendo esas marcas en su rostro era creíble.- la clase de hoy veremos cómo funcionan las células reproductivas, tenía ya las muestras de semen del grupo anterior pero como sus bichos ya se murieron y como hay muchos chicos…. – saco unas revistas porno y un botecito.- necesito la cooperación de uno de ustedes… veamos, ¿nadie se anima?, a ver entonces te toca hacer tu donativo Tsunayoshi.

-¡ekkk! Olvídelo Lal- sensei.- todos los del grupo comenzaron a reírse.

-¡y te haces llamar hombre maldito mocoso!

-… Mukuro-kun.- le picaba en el hombro a mi compañero.- ¿voy a por algo de beber, vienes?

-está bien, después de todo parece que se tardarán en organizarse.

Salimos del laboratorio aun con nuestras batas puestas, en camino a la cafetería, pero antes de llegar ahí le tome del brazo obligándole a entrar a los baños de hombres, cerré la puerta aprovechando que nadie estaba dentro y acorralándolo lo aprese contra la pared.

-¿qué te crees que estás haciendo Byakuran?- entonces me dio un empujón tratando inútilmente de escaparse.

-¿Síndrome premenstrual cariño?, solo quiero probar un poco de mi futura esposa.

-¿esposa? Estas ciego Byakuran, yo soy un HOMBRE.- aunque ya lo sabía aun deseaba comprobar aquello teniendo el 100% de seguridad.

-entonces verifiquemos si de verdad lo eres.

Lo aprese de nuevo, él intento golpearme, pero solo se dio cuenta que era más fuerte que él; y eso le aterro. Había guardado unas sogas bastantes resistentes en uno de los bolsillos, así que amarre sus muñecas para que quedaran atrás de su espalda, hice lo mismo con sus piernas; quedando hincado y en una pose tan indefensa. Aproveche aquello para bajar el cierre de sus pantalones y deslizarlos por debajo de la cadera, igual con sus boxers, solo para confirmar plenamente que él era un chico.

-fufufu tenías razón Mukuro-kun, lastima, no podremos tener herederos, pero eso no quita que ya que estamos aquí no podamos ayudarle a la maestra en su clase.- dije sacando del otro bolsillo la caja de Petri que me había tocado comprar para mi equipo.

-no, no pensaras en….- pero viendo lo decisivo que estaba se dio cuenta de mis intenciones… también quizás el hecho de que ya estaba comenzando con mi trabajo.- ¡NOOOOO!

No mencionare lo que paso, porque de seguro ya saben que fue lo que hice, solo bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que regresara de nuevo al laboratorio recibiendo la queja de la maestra.

-Byakuran, ¿¡que es eso de salir sin avisar!, ¡te voy a…!.- entonces le entregue la cajita y me regrese a mi lugar, acomodándome la corbata y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.- oh al menos hizo algo provecho, ya podremos seguir con la clase, aunque hubieras agarrado aunque sea una revista. Gracias supongo.

-créame sensei.- suspirando tan feliz.- no hubo necesidad de ello.

Las compañeras gritaron emocionadas ante tal revelación, entonces todos se repartieron aquella muestra para visualizarla mejor en sus microscopios, estaban tan emocionados de ver aquella prueba tan viva. Pero cuando todos estaban más que entusiasmados, Mukuro, todo desarreglado y respirando con dificultad, entro golpeando la puerta.

-¡Rokudo Mukuro!, ¿qué es eso de también salirse de la clase?

- maestra no sea tan exigente con él, después de todo fue él quien dio el donativo para continuar con nuestra investigación, ¿no es así cariño?- todas las mujeres gritaron asombradas ante tal revelación, logrando que Mukuro se tornara completamente rojo.

-Byakuran… Gesso….- fue directamente al gabinete que guardaba los ácidos, y tomo algunos, juraría que se le veía un aura oscura muy maligna.- kufufufu ¡KUHAHAHAHAHA! Me las pagaras por lo que me hiciste.

Mi querido sembró el caos en el salón, todo mundo gritaba, trataban de controlarlo, corría de él pero siempre me alcanzaba. Unos días más tarde, por decisión del director, Mukuro tuvo que quedarse unas semanas en la correccional de Vindice y luego ser transferido a otra escuela.

*********Fin del Flash Back *****

-gracias a una operación pude curar mis heridas aunque aún quedaron las marcas que me dejo bajo mi ojo.- señalaba la extrañaba marca purpura.- y las cicatrices en mi espalda.

-… .- todos quedaron en completo silencio, bueno Shoichi estaba demasiado azul pero aun así no decía nada.

-entonces, ¡Mukuro-chaan fue amor a primera vista!- los ojos de Blubell brillaban como estrellas.

-que hermosa historia Byakuran-sama, de verdad Mukuro-sama debe ser su pareja.

-¡verdad que sí!, él es el único que merece ser mi esposo.

-… Byakuran- sama le llaman para dar su discurso.- contesto su subordinado de lentes.

-mnm pues eso es todo, luego hablamos, pera ya verán, algún día Mukuro aceptara que me ama, me desea y anhela dos o tres rondas de sexo duro y salvaje.

-yo me largo de aquí, con su permiso.- Irie se había alejado de aquellas personas tan extrañas.

-…. –al ver que su superior se había ido comenzaron de nuevo la plática.- creo que debí decirle que dejara un poco tranquilo a Mukuro-chan, a este paso lo matará.

- es mejor no decir nada, si lo enfurecemos luego querrá masticar nuestras cabezas como si fueran malvaviscos, así que callaos princesa.

Los discursos eran aburridos pero aun así interesantes para los que entendían la situación, al terminar las conferencias y las entrevistas, todos se dedicaron a disfrutar un poco de la fiesta. Ya era noche; Byakuran logro ver a que Mukuro estaba en el balcón, bebía elegantemente su copa a la luz de la luna, solo podía pensar que esta vez no dejaría que le quitasen lo que le pertenecía, ahora que lo tenía de nuevo a su alcance, se encargaría de que jamás se le fuera a escapar semejante hombre.

Al terminar la reunión, todos se fueron en sus majestuosos autos, Rokudo dormía plácidamente en el asiento trasero al igual que Byakuran, los dos estaban agotados, Irie no pudo evitar sonreírle a su jefe al verlo de nuevo feliz... aunque fuera una felicidad un tanto enfermiza según él.

Byakuran tuvo que despertarse quisiera o no, ayudando a un adormilado Mukuro para ir a su departamento; cuando llegaron lo acostó en la cama acomodandolo para una buen descanso aunque nuestro albino tenía pensado otra cosa.

-quizás debería quitarle la ropa, solo para que duerma mejor.

Pero justo en el momento en que le iba a quitar el saco una notita salio de este, estaba escrito "conque vea un solo botón desabotonado y perderás este juego. Atte: Mukuro"

-…. Será más difícil de lo que creía, sigh.

Por esa sola noche, ambos tuvieron un sueño tranquilo.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES**

Se habran dado cuenta de las intervenciones de nuevos personajes del KHR que de seguro seguiran apareciendo en los demás capitulos XD

Cualquier parecido a la realidad con su clase de biologia es solo mera coincidencia (si claro juar)

Me habian dicho que los personajes eran OOC (Out of character) pero como no serlo con semejante pasado? ademas es un AU, son mas normales estos cambios de personalidad; aunque en los doujinshis, Byakuran es un despreocupado optimista como Mukuro es un enojon enamorado XDDDD

Capitulo dedicados a mis fieles lectores, especialmente a Pilikita, Marieth y Vampire White Du Schiffe.

Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

PD: siempre aviso mis actualizaciones, por si alguien me gusta agregar, esto en facebook como Chikori Kansaki Vallierre, solo avisenme que vienen de amor yaoi o de este fic XD Chao chao!


	5. Día 5: problemas en el paraiso

Hello everybody amantes del 10069!

Argh este capitulo taqrdo! pero la tesis viene en camino y este semestre es de los mas dificiles.

Sigh, pero no me rindo!

Gracias a todas y todos los que me recordaron y alentaron a seguir este fic.

En esta ocasion el turno de contar parte del pasado es a Hibari, asi que habra un poco de 1869 6918 y otras curiosas sorpresas!

les dejo leyendo!

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: Problemas en el paraíso**

Un nuevo día, el quinto exactamente de vivir en aquel departamento, Mukuro Rokudo se levantaba un poco más tranquilo, elevando sus brazos como ejercicio y mirando hacia la ventana disfruto la vista de unas aves que volaban en dirección al sur, después de ver aquella escena recordó a Hibird y a su linda Chrome, a saber dónde estaría su adorable discípula. En cuanto volteo hacia su lado contrario, se asustó al ver que su querido casero dormía con las sabanas apartadas y enseñando solamente sus curiosos boxers con estampado de malvaviscos, verlo así hizo que al instante diera un pequeño salto que despertó a su compañero.

-ñam, buenos días Mukuro-kun, ¿te sientes bien?, te ves muy pálido.

-eso es porque eres un maldito exhibicionista, ponte algo de ropa maldita sea.

-¡pero esta es mi casa!- haciendo un simpático berrinche infantil.- me duermo como se me dé la gana, aunque si no quieres verme en boxers me los quito y ya.

-oya, ¿porque no me sorprende tu respuesta?

-ahora que pienso en ello.- se levantó de la cama y fue directo al closet, entonces saco un singular kimono muy corto.- mira, te compre esto hace tiempo, ¿a poco no está lindo?

-… en realidad tienes un problema con los fetiches.

Sin importarle que estuviera en esa misma habitación, Rokudo se cambió frente a su acosador, el cual miraba más que complacido el cuerpo semidesnudo de su inquilino, ¿Por qué no le tocaba? Porque no dejaba de babear por ver semejante espectáculo.

Al terminar de vestirse se acostó en la cama acomodándose en una pose bastante sexy, además de que su kimono revelaba parte de los hombros.

-¿Qué tal luzco?- pregunto, moviendo su dedo índice a sus labios.- kufufu, cariño, tu nariz está sangrando.

-no me había dado cuenta… ¡vuelvo!- corrió lo más deprisa al baño.

_-__"__kufufu__es__tan__divertido__molestarlo,__un__momento,__no__debería__acostumbrarme__a__ello.__"__-_ ahora que Mukuro se daba cuenta, ¿desde cuándo vivir en la casa de ese pervertido no era tan malo?

Las horas pasaron, ambos ya habían almorzado, bañado (Mukuro siempre en traje de baño aunque Byakuran se quejara de ello) y vestido; pero Byakuran interrumpió los planes de búsqueda de trabajo de Rokudo para ir al supermercado por una situación de emergencia.

-¡los malvaviscos se han acabado!

Y así, sin el consentimiento de Mukuro fue jaloneado hasta el establecimiento, aquella pareja fue directamente a la sección de golosinas a buscar el dulce vicio del político.

-¿no crees que son demasiados?- el carrito estaba lleno de puros dulces y frituras, especialmente malvaviscos.

-están en descuento, hay que aprovechar.

-entonces también lleva chocolates.

-ok Mukuro-kun, a llevar los chocolates que tanto te gustan.

-kufufu.- volvió a reaccionar, ¿desde cuándo Byakuran y él se llevaban de esta forma tan cercana? ¿Acaso se estaba acostumbrando a esta vida?

Después de las compras, justo al guardar sus reservas de alimentos, apareció Kikyo quien al parecer también hacia las compras.

-Byakuran-sama, Mukuro-sama, que gusto volver a verles.

-¿Kikyo que haces por aquí?- pregunto el albino.

-solo vine por la despensa.- pero en eso se le cayó un labial, verde azulado no. 14, el cual recogió casi de inmediato.- ajem ¿y ustedes?

-también.- enseñando la bolsa de mandado llena de malvaviscos y chocolates.

-parecen una pareja de casados.- su sonrisa era tenue pero aun así a Mukuro eso le molesto.

-nunca me casaría con este idiota aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Mukuro-kun malo!

Byakuran se fue a su automóvil a guardar las bolsas, Mukuro no se había dignado a ayudarle, fue entonces que Kikyo aprovecho a acercarse a la pareja de su jefe, no lucia nada complacido ante lo que acababa de pasar.

-dígame Mukuro sama, ¿en verdad no piensa en su relación con Byakuran-sama como algo serio?

-por supuesto que no, oya, ¿porque debería?

-Byakuran-sama siempre nos ha contado sobre usted, aunque no lo parezca, va muy en serio con su relación.

-pues no lo parece.

-entonces.- Kikyo se acero al oído de Rokudo, hablándole con mayor seriedad.- si él no tuviera dinero, ¿nunca se le habría ocurrido acercarse a él nuevamente?

Silencio. No sabía realmente cuál era su respuesta, al inicio creía que era esa la verdad, pero, ¿realmente solo se había acercado a Byakuran por su poder y capital? Incluso a Rokudo Mukuro no le convencía ese pensamiento.

-Mukuro-kun, ¿Qué te pasa?

Estaba tan enredado en su mente que no se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el departamento, exactamente sentado en el sillón donde aquel día le hizo esa propuesta a su casero.

-ne, Mukuro-kun que tal si ahora vamos al…

-no quiero.- dijo secamente.

-pero si no escuchaste lo que iba a decir.

-aun así no me apetece; debería ponerme a buscar trabajo en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

-pero, no creo que en solo dos días consigas un empleo.

-¿dudas de mi capacidad de lograrlo?

-no, pero, parecía que te habías rendido y ya te gustaba vivir aquí conmigo

-parece que solamente es esta la única forma en la que me puedes atar a soportarte.

Malas palabras que provocaron que el albino abofeteara su compañero, eso último le había hecho enojar bastante; Byakuran veía bastante ofendido a su inquilino que ahora estaba completamente en blanco sin saber cómo reaccionar, pasaron los segundos hasta que Mukuro se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, así que bastante indignado, tomo su chaqueta y salió del departamento golpeando la puerta. Byakuran se sentó en el sillón ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

-genial, Mukuro-kun se enojó.

Mukuro caminaba bastante furioso por las calles, empujando a cuanta persona se le cruzara encima, en si Byakuran tenía razón, en lo que ven curriculums y llaman tardan más de 3 días en revisar, ¿Por qué se le ocurrió aceptar de ese malvavisco andante solamente una semana?, no, ese no era el problema, Mukuro no tenía la iniciativa de tomar un empleo cualquiera además que se había acostumbrado a la vida sencilla con su benefactor; lo peor de todo es que ahora no estaba cumpliendo con su parte del trato, solo faltaban 2 días para que se acabara el contrato y ni siquiera tomaba en serio lo que le correspondía.

Había huido de su propia promesa.

Se quedó entonces en el parque, pensando que debía hacer, la gente pasaba casi encima sobre él y nadie le prestaba la atención, todos parecían más preocupados por la tormenta que estaba a punto de avecinar, eso le hizo recordar tantas cosas de la escuela.

Justo cuando pensaba en ello apareció cierto sexy policía sádico.

-Rokudo Mukuro.

-Hibari Kyouya, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-eso debería preguntarte a ti, solo ando trabajando, hoy me toca vigilar esta área.

-ya veo; solamente quería relajarme un poco.

-pero viene una buena tormenta, ya acabe mi turno, te invito a mi cada a tomar un té.

-¿oya?, ¿Hibari san siendo amable?, con razón lloverá.

-¿tantas ganas tienes de que parta tu cara en mil pedazos? – para entonces sus tonfas estaban más que preparadas.

-ese si es el Hibari que conozco.

Pero la cara peligrosa del moreno, las armas y la inminente tormenta convencieron a Mukuro de seguir al sexy pero peligroso policía.

No demoraron mucho en llegar al hogar de Hibari, era un lugar mucho más grande que el de Gesso, el estilo japonés era sobresaliente en ese lugar, viendo la cantidad de adornos y muebles Mukuro no podía evitar preguntarse, incluso desde la secundaria sabia de su clase social, porque un hombre como Hibari Kyouya trabajaba como un simple policía.

Hibari tomo asiento junto a su compañero mientras uno de sus seguidores les traía las tazas de té.

-¿cómo te ha ido con ese tipo? , ¿Lo venciste?

-aquella ocasión sí, pero lamento informarte que sigo en desventaja.- se rio con elegancia mientras bebía un poco de la bebida caliente.

-explícate.

Entonces le conto todo, como fue que había hecho la apuesta con Byakuran, de que debía conseguir un empleo y una casa en menos de siete días, las cláusulas de su contrato y lo que había pasado en horas previas; Hibari escuchaba atentamente cada palabra pronunciada. Después de aquel resumen volvieron a conversar del tema presente.

-de verdad que eres un idiota, mira que haber aceptado solo una semana.

-no necesito que me lo recuerdes, después de todo o era vivir con ese pervertido o quedarse a dormir en la calle. Sigh parece que andaba algo mal conmigo ese día como para aceptar aquello.

-¿pero entonces porque te fuiste con él? No me engañas, tenías como opciones a tu padrino, a tu subordinada e incluso a mí; no niegues que no tenías más opciones.

El policía tenía razón, solo basto ver la foto pasada y presente de Byakuran para ir a buscarlo inmediatamente aunque ni siquiera supiera su domicilio; aun después de todo lo que paso en el pasado, ¿Por qué lo busco? ¿Avaricia?, ¿venganza? O quizás muy en el fondo…

-¿Mukuro me estas escuchando?- interrumpió Hibari despertando la meditación de Mukuro.

-lo siento, ¿que estabas diciendo?

-que te invitaba a pasar la noche aquí, después de todo te peleaste con Byakuran, ya luego veremos como consigues ese trabajo, te ayudare para que lo consigas en dos días.

-… ¿Hibari ofreciéndome ayuda? Mmm, que extraño, en estos momentos ver volar cerdos debería probar que estamos en una ilusión kufufu.

-tú… kamikorosu- se levantó preparando las tonfas y lanzando el golpe que fue apenas evadido.

-parece que si es la realidad.- se encogió de brazos mientras reía ampliamente.- mucho mejor, me estabas asustando, sino te presento algún problema entonces acepto tu propuesta, pero luego no quiero que me salgas igual a ese pervertido.

-como si me interesase por basura, tsk.

Pasó toda la tarde hasta que al final el sol se ocultó, para entonces Mukuro estaba en una habitación designada para él; Hibari estaba en su propio cuarto escuchando a su ave Hibird cantando el himno de Namimori.

-te he enseñado tantas veces y sigues sin aprender, esa no es la forma correcta de entonar el himno.

-Hibari, Hibari, apláudeme.

-¿pides aplauso aun así?, ¿porque debería darlo?

-kamikorosu, kamikorosu.

-… me sorprenden tus agallas.

Se levantó y miro por la ventana como la ciudad era tan activa en la noche, su avecilla volo hasta su hombro picoteándole la mejilla.

-Hibari feliz, Mukuro está aquí.

-estúpida ave.- levanto su mano y la avecilla se posó en uno de sus dedos, Hibari no lucia molesto, al contrario, bastante dichoso.- sabes más de lo que debes.

Entonces Hibari fue recordando cómo había conocido a Rokudo Mukuro, ese eterno rival.

***** Flash Back *****

Hibari Kyoya y Rokudo Mukuro se conocían desde que estaban en secundaria, ambos padres trabajaban para el mismo jefe, el director de la preparatoria Vongola: Giotto.

Aquel par para nada era amistoso, eran conocidos por todos sus compañeros por esa rivalidad, eran completamente contrarios como los lados del Ying y Yang. Siempre estaban compitiendo, SIEMPRE, pero para desgracia de Hibari, Mukuro siempre le ganaba en todo. No importaba la categoría; literatura, dibujo, calificación, redacción… en todo concurso que entraba Mukuro resultaba el ganador, Hibari solamente se unía con la única intención de vencerle.

Pero en la temporada en que ambos entrarían a la preparatoria, el padre de Mukuro, Daemon Spade, y el padre de Hibari, Alaude, murieron trágicamente en un viaje de negocios, el avión en que volaban había caído a mar abierto; aunque jamás se hallaron los cuerpos. Hibari y Mukuro terminaron siendo huérfanos aunque al parecer a ninguno de los dos les había afectado aquello. Fue entonces que Giotto mando a llamar a Hibari y a Mukuro, mirándoles tan paternalmente les sonrió invitándoles a tomar asiento.

-como saben, sus padres fueron mis mejores empleados y buenos amigos míos, así que considerare la petición de ellos.- paso unos papeles frente al par.- uno de ustedes podrá seguir el oficio de su padre y algún día formar parte del directivo escolar, aunque eso pasara hasta que mi hijo Tsunayoshi sea mayor.

-kufufu, ¿cuál es el requisito para conseguir el puesto?

-ser el mejor alumno de la escuela.- sonrió.- calificación, conducta, todo; ser el alumno ejemplar de la preparatoria Vongola.

-por mi perfecto.- Hibari se levantó despidiéndose de mala gana de aquellos dos.

-me retiro.- lo mismo hizo Mukuro unos minutos después.

Ahora la competencia se expandiría hasta la preparatoria, y eso reconfortaba al moreno, por alguna razón pelear contra Rokudo se había vuelto una obsesión.

Pero paso el tiempo sin volver a vencerle, contando que tenía la ventaja de ser parte del consejo estudiantil y guardia del colegio. Intento por todos los medios probarle al mundo que Rokudo Mukuro era un mal para todos, hasta que una vez le avergonzó por su curioso peinado.

Sin embargo, uno de los últimos días del primer semestre, recibió al fin la venganza de su némesis.

Justo cuando abría su locker, una bolsa llena de flores de sakura cayó a los pies de Hibari; él era alérgico a esa planta y cada vez que estaba cerca de una se paralizaba por completo, pero el problema no era ese, sino que estaba hincado y Mukuro estaba del otro lado de la pared, así que solo basto unos pasos para llegar hasta su enemigo.

-kufufu.- le acaricio los cabellos mientras tomaba entre sus manos su rostro, lo había hecho porque en ese momento una gran cantidad de estudiantes se acercó.- ¿te gusto mi regalo cariño?, oya, no necesitas pedirme perdón por lo de la otra vez, después de que ayer estuviste tan delicioso no podría enojarme contigo.- esa frase hizo que tanto mujeres y hombre gritaran cada uno por sus razones, Mukuro se le acerco más, casi besándole la oreja, el otro no podía moverse ni hablar aunque estuviera realmente furioso, entonces le susurro.- kufufu, no vuelvas a meterte conmigo.

El chico peli azul se fue tranquilamente después de decirle aquello; unos minutos más tarde un compañero del consejo corrió para ayudar a Hibari llevándole inmediatamente a la enfermería. Hasta que pudo moverse mejor empezó a hablar con el compañero mayor que le ayudo.

-lo odio, de verdad que lo odio.- apretaba sus puños con ira.

-lo se Kyoya, aunque sigo sin comprender porque te empeñas tanto en pelear contra él.

-eso es algo que no te incumbe Cavallone.

-ay Kyoya.- el rubio se rascaba la cabeza y sonriendo torpemente.- soy tu pareja, por supuesto que me incumbe, además deberías llamarme Dino.

-haces demasiado alboroto para ser solo mi pareja de guardia.- empuño sus maños y dio varios golpes a la pared.- quiero morder la cabeza de ese idiota.

-sigh.- volvía a rascarse y mirar dudoso a su compañero.- aun me explico porque tu afán de enfrentar a Rokudo.

Lo que nadie hubiera sospechado es que la respuesta llegaría en ese día especial.

Hibari y Dino hacían su ronda de vigilancia cotidiana cuando dos de estudiantes se les acercaron algo preocupados y con cierta prisa, como negarse ante su petición si se trataban del líder del equipo de beisbol y el presidente del club de química.

-Hibari y Dino, algo extraño sucede en los baños de hombres del módulo Y, deben venir cuanto antes.- el chico peliblanco y con el cigarrillo a la mano evitaba ensuciar su bata de laboratorio.

-los cigarros no son autorizados en la escuela, apágalo inmediatamente.- contesto el moreno de ojos afilados, recibiendo de respuesta un gruñido de aquel estudiante.

-calma Gokudera.- el otro compañero era muy diferente al otro, moreno y de tez bronceada, además de una gran sonrisa.- pero si, necesitan venir pronto, algo raro sucede.

-¿qué clase de cosa rara pasa Yamamoto?- el turno de hablar era del rubio.

-pues.- se rascaba el mentón como si de ahí sacara su memoria.- se oyen ruidos como "¡ah! No detente", "¿porque?… se ve que te gusta", "no, ahí no, por favor ya, no, me voy a…"- en eso recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de su, al parecer, amigo.

-no necesitabas decirlos de esa forma maldita sea.- el rostro del peliblanco era mucho más rojo que del rubio que se había asombrado al escuchar aquello.

-así que.- Hibari, que al parecer no le había afectado la conversación, tomo sus tonfas y se fue solo caminando deprisa en dirección a los baños.- alguien está utilizando la escuela como un motel, merecen morderse hasta la muerte.

-¡Hibari espérame!- corrió detrás de él su compañero.

-… - la anterior pareja se quedó ahí en silencio hasta que ambos superiores se fueron.- ¿debí decirles que nosotros queríamos hacer lo mismo?, bueno, aun podemos usar el almacén de los instrumentos de música jajaja.

-¡cállate de una buena vez!- el que le acompañaba casi brillaba de lo rojo que estaba.

Ambos superiores fueron inmediatamente al baño que les habían indicado, el cual curiosamente estaba encerrado; mientras Hibari trataba de abrir, Dino preguntaba a los demás chicos cercanos si sabía quiénes estaban dentro pero ninguno sabia, lo más de información que les dieron fue que hace poco alguien con bata había salido. Después de varios intentos al fin logro derrumbar la puerta.

Su sorpresa se notaba claramente en los ojos.

Ante Hibari, se encontraba su enemigo de hace tantos años, amarrado a una tubería, con sus piernas atadas con una, los pantalones estaban a la altura de sus rodillas hincadas, la bata revelaba la camisa que mostraba el vientre plano y suave del peliazul, el cual respiraba con dificultad, con un delgado hilo de saliva fuera de su boca y un sonrojo por todo su rostro.

-Hibari…- volteo a mirar al recién llegado inclinando un poco su cabeza en señal de que estaba más que derrotado.- suéltame... por favor…

Su compañero no dijo nada, solamente se le acercó y le desato, en cuanto Mukuro se liberó se acomodó la ropa y se refresco el rostro, después de eso caminando poco a poco salió del baño susurrando "ese maldito me las pagara". En cuanto él salió, Cavallone entro preguntándole a Kyoya que había pasado.

-¿Quién habrá sido capaz de hacerle eso a Rokudo Mukuro?, ¿y con qué motivos?, total acaban de informarme que el posible culpable sea Byakuran Gesso pero eso es algo que confirmaremos cuando le preguntemos a Mukuro. ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Mukuro, él estaba… y….yo…. - entonces recordó las palabras de ejemplo de Yamamoto, ocasionando una acción inesperada para el mundo en especial a su amigo, una potente hemorragia nasal que lo dejo noqueado sobre el suelo.

-¡Kyoya!- trato de reanimarlo pero no lo logro, entonces le tomo cargándolo sobre sus hombros y llevándole hasta la enfermería.

Lo que se supo después todo mundo lo supo, Mukuro Rokudo había causado un desastre en el laboratorio, muchos salieron heridos, se tendría que reponer mucho material, además de que el estudiante Byakuran había sido gravemente lastimado.; por ello mismo ese día tuvo que ser encerrado dos días en la correccional de Vindice. Y solo basto esos días para que más cosas ocurriesen.

Giotto había llamado de nuevo al hijo de su viejo amigo Alaude, en cuanto vio que se sentó le sonrió aunque sintiera tristeza por lo que iba a decir.

-te has de imaginar porque te he llamado Hibari-san, se trata de Mukuro, después de lo que hizo en cuanto regrese de Vindice se empezara a hacer los trámites para que sea expulsado de este instituto.- agacho un poco su cabeza.- lo que hizo en el laboratorio no puede perdonársele, aunque me conto que el culpable inicial fue Gesso, el hecho de causar todo aquello es lo que amerita su salida, a Gesso solo pude castigarle con una suspensiónde clases por ciertos días.- al director le sorprendió lo callado que estaba su alumno, pero no hizo nada por preguntar porque semejante reacción.- total, Mukuro ha perdido su derecho a formar parte del comité escolar, has ganado.

Había obtenido lo que tanto deseaba, vencer al fin a su némesis, verlo humillado y derrotado; pero en vez de sentirse satisfecho se sentía más vacío que antes, suponía que la razón de ello fue que él no fue el causante de aquel problema, sino Byakuran, quitándole el éxito de su victoria.

Pero eso no era completamente la verdad.

Exactamente el día que regreso Mukuro a la escuela; Hibari estaba haciendo guardia en el jardín escolar; fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que muy en el fondo no odiaba tanto a su enemigo.

Rokudo Mukuro se encontraba junto a su linda discípula Chrome Dokuro quien cargaba una jaula con una pequeña ave amarilla la cual saco; ella miro con tristeza al ave y entonces su acompañante le tomo de la mano.

-hazlo, es lo mejor.

-adiós.- ella se acercó hasta la avecilla el cual pico suavemente su mejilla, causándole una sonrisa a pesar de que lloraba.

-Mukuro, Mukuro.- el ave comenzó a volar y regreso hacia su antiguo amo solo para robarle un beso en los labios e irse inmediatamente.

-Chrome... - la joven le abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba en su pecho, él solamente le acaricio sus suaves cabellos mientras le sonreía con melancolía.- buena niña.

Lo que la chica no vio fue que su querido líder también lloraba, silenciosamente por la pérdida de su mascota. Solo eso basto para que aquel receptor escondido se sonrojara al ver tal show, fue entonces que en Kyoya algo había nacido tras todo ese odio.

Al siguiente día Hibari trato de hablar con Mukuro, pero cada vez que le encontraba estaba corriendo tras de un Byakuran que era mejor no saber que le quería hacer al chico de peinado piñoso; pero cuando la mirada del peliblanco choco con la mirada del moreno, en un segundo se dieron cuenta de que lo que ambos realmente pensaban.

"Él será mío"

*****Fin del Flash Back *****

Hibari pensaba que tendría que hacer ahora que tenía a Mukuro viendo con él, se levantó y vio en su baúl una gran variedad de" juguetes" con que vengarse de su huésped.

Una cosa estaba claro, antes que nada, Hibari Kyoya se vengaría demostrándole a Mukuro quien es el que manda.

Pero un golpe interrumpió sus pensamientos, cerrando aquel objeto antes de que alguien viera su colección; preparado todo permitió que esa persona entrara.

-Hibari, no tengo sueño y quiero festejar, ¿qué tal si vamos a un bar para relajarnos?

- aunque no tomo alcohol, por mi bien.

Ambos caminaron por la ciudad hasta llegar a un bar llamado "Shimon´s family"; pero lamentablemente, no estaban solos.

-¿q-qué haces aquí?- contesto el joven bicolor al ver al joven de aspecto rebelde poseedor de un cabello blanco el cual se encontraba con sus demás compañeros.- ¡Byakuran!

-oh, simplemente tomando un trago Mukuro-kun.- entonces volteo hacia el policía.

Rokudo se dio cuenta del tenso ambiente que ahora se presenciaba al ver como salían chispas entre ellos dos.

La noche apenas comenzaba.

* * *

Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado.

Dudas, sugerencias y comentarios en un review; si tiene faltas de ortografia luego las arreglo que subo este fic antes de irme a clase jejeje

Y ya saben que habra en el siguiente capitulo? el cual es el P-E-N-U-LT-I-M-O, ¬w¬ lo saben verdad? es *hemorrragia nasal* ustedes saben /

Ademas, el siguiente turno para dar su version es Mukuro XDD

Bueno los dejo y arrivederci!


	6. Día 6: No todo es tan malo

**Notas iniciales:**

Ratachicle: ñam, habla la rata mascota de la ama Chikori la cual esta tomando un merecido descanso por como la dejo el fic.

Chikori: dedos duelen! y la frente se me desagngra, dos lemones en un solo cap, soy una debil fujoshi escritora *con una venda en la cabeza*

Ratachicle: ajem, bueno penultimo cap, asi que menos palabraria y mas accion!

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Piffle Priincess, debby k., byanchixgokudera25, hakumi shigatsu y mis demas queridos lectores y lectoras que esperan impacientemente el fic nOn gracias!

* * *

**Día 6: No todo es tan malo**

Hermosa noche de luna llena, las escasas estrellas brillaban en aquel cielo citadino, las luces coloridas de neón iluminaban las calles incitando a sus nocturnos transeúntes a disfrutar pacíficamente semejante velada….

-que agradable verte Hibari-chan.- contesto el albino sonriéndole forzosamente al policía.

-buenas noches Gesso.- le regreso la sonrisa, algo que en Hibari daba miedo.

… Menos en cierto bar donde una piña podía ser asada con el ambiente peligroso y sofocante que proporcionaban sus dos "queridos" amigos.

- Mukuro-kun, ¿me podrías explicar que hacías con Hibari-chan?

-pues…- un momento, ¿porque tenía que responderle?

-no es algo que debería importarme.- dio un enorme trago a su bebida y la golpeo contra la mesa riendo ampliamente. – ¿no es cierto, Mukuro-kun?

-… cierto.- por alguna extraña razón, eso le había dolido.

Todos siguieron bebiendo, a veces se escuchaban platicas extrañas de Byakuran con sus subordinados pero no llegaba a mas de eso, había demasiado silencio entre aquella pareja, quizás por lo que anteriormente paso, pero eso era algo que no debía molestar al gran Rokudo Mukuro… Pero al final, si le molestaba.

-si le sigues diciendo que no a Kikyo, ¡terminaras siendo aun un soltero amargado y aburrido Zakuro!- le hablaba secretamente Byakuran al subordinado que tenía a su derecha.

-¡yo no soy ningún soltero amargado ni aburrido!- el pelirrojo trataba de separarse de un muy "cariñoso" jefe.

-Mukuro –sama.- preguntaba cortésmente y secretamente el subordinado más cercano a Byakuran.- ¿puedo saber que fue lo que paso con ustedes? Byakuran-sama ha estado actuando extraño en estas horas.

-no fue nada.- mintió, o más bien, le costaba creer que a su casero le haya afectado tanto la pelea.

Pero las cosas apenas iban a empeorar.

Hibari no se quedo con los brazos cruzados, rápidamente acorralo a Byakuran en la barra, mirándole de forma agresiva.

-¿Por qué diantres estas aquí?

-que no puedo beber un par de copas donde yo quiera Hibari-chan.- contesto el albino con una sonrisa.

-no, así que lárgate, el solo verte me enfurece, sino te vas te morderé hasta la muerte.

-jajajaja, entonces compartimos el mismo sentimiento, ¡tampoco me agradas jajaja!

-…. –Mukuro se quedo callado, no iba a meterse en un pleito por culpa de ellos dos aunque en sí ÉL era el causante de todo ello.

-tienes 5 segundos antes de que te parta la cara.

-¿Por qué el coraje Hibari chan?- se le acero hasta l oído susurrándole muy lento y suavemente.- ¿será porque tuve para mi solo a Mukuro-kun mas tiempo del que tu puedes presumir? O más bien ¿Por qué yo si he probado su cuerpo?

Era lógico lo que pasaría después de eso, Hibari saco en menos de un segundo sus tonfas tratando de golpear a Byakuran pero este lo impidió, entonces se armó la pelea, ya que aunque el pleito era entre ellos dos estaban armando un verdadero desastre.

-mi bar…

_-"idiotas, ¿Por qué pelean de esa forma?"-_ Mukuro estaba a punto de recibir un directo golpe de vodka en su cabeza sino fue porque Byakuran le protegió con su brazo.

-escóndete.- sangraba levemente de su brazo pero no pareció importarle, simplemente le dedicaba una instantánea sonrisa antes de seguir golpeando a su rival.- ¿ne, Mukuro-kun?

-claro.

-¡hey ustedes ya cálmense!- contesto la voluptuosa bartender que evitaba que le rompieran mas cristalería.- ¡llamare a la policía!

Y eso hizo, pero al ser conocidos de Hibari le apoyaron en pelear contra su némesis, pero para eso estaban los subordinados del político para armar pleito también; Mukuro y la chica se ocultaban tras la barra tratando de evadir las botellas voladoras.

-hijos de la &%&"$%.- entonces volteo a Mukuro.- me tendrán que pagar todo el desastre.

-a mi no me veas.- escondiéndose rápidamente del vaso volador.- no tengo ni un solo yen.- miraba a Byakuran y recordaba como hace un rato le había salvado de un golpe, sin darse cuenta, se ruborizo un poco al mirar al hombre "al que despreciaba tanto".

Pasaron las horas de caos hasta que llego un equipo más competente que pudo tranquilizar (a base de bombas pimienta y electroshock) a todos los "fiesteros" y eso incluía al chico piña que tuvo que pagar los platos rotos por ser la manzana de la discordia entre aquellos hombres.

Todos fueron encarcelados en la prisión de Namimori, pero como siempre, aquellos que eran policías salieron primero, y después los que tenían el dinero, menos por cierto político que curiosamente compartía celda con su inquilino.

-Byakuran-san espérenos aquí mientras arreglamos el papeleo, no queremos que la prensa se entere de esto.- hablo Zakuro mientras sobaba su cabeza.

-le encargo a nuestro jefe, Mukuro-sama.- el turno fue de Kikyo; entonces ambos salieron de la escena.

-sigh…. Otra vez en la cárcel… -respondió Mukuro fastidiado mientras se estiraba un poco.

-tranquilo Mukuro-kun, ese par no tardara en llegar. – tomo una tiza y empezó a dibujar en la celda garabatos dignos de un niño.

Pero para entonces ya habían pasado cuatro horas sin señal de aquellos dos o de otro subordinado del albino; Mukuro ya estaba sumamente aburrido jugando gato con su casero.

-oya oya, Byakuran para que demonios estas aquí, sé que tienes el suficiente dinero como para pagar una "mordida" y largarte de aquí sin castigo alguno.

-¡pero Mukuro-kun!- dibujo un circulo ganándole a su inquilino el 169° juego de gato.- sino estuviera aquí, estarías llorando de la tristeza.

-si claro.- estaba a punto de dibujar un nuevo gato pero el albino lo detuvo.

-lo sabes Mukuro-kun, pero siempre te niegas a la verdad.- se fue a acostar a la solida cama colgante de acero.- sabes que me importas, ¿por qué te sorprende?- su actitud era tan infantil pero tan directa que no podía dudarse de ella.

-… no pienso pagarte por esto o por haberme salvado, deberías saberlo bien.

-lo sé, eres un cobarde.- encogiéndose de hombros.- pero aun así me gustas.

Mukuro lo hubiera golpeado en ese instante pero la última frase le quito la fuerza para hacerlo, se recargo en la pared, ese idiota tenia razón, el había sido un cobarde al no aceptar las reglas del contrato y haberse ido del departamento; ¡pero aun así Byakuran no tenía derecho de decirle cobarde! No iba a mancillar su orgullo sin que pagara por ello, de una u otra forma pagaría su deuda.

Entonces, decidido, se acercó lo suficiente a Byakuran; el albino le miro despreocupadamente, no esperaba lo que hizo Mukuro: subirse a sus piernas.

-te pagare mi deuda.

-¿pero de que hablas Mukuro-kun?

-si me vas a sacar de aquí entonces te compensare de esta forma.- para entonces le estaba tratando de quitar la camisa.

-pero eso no es nece…. –fue interrumpido al sentir los labios de su malhumorado beneficiario sobre los suyos.

-¡lo vamos a hacer hasta que estés satisfecho maldita sea!- para entonces había abierto completamente la camisa y su lengua empezaba a ponerle atención a ese pecho bien fornido.

¡A que punto había llegado el orgulloso Rokudo Mukuro! Pero aun a pesar de lo mucho que se negaba, sabia que le gustaba estar de esta forma.

_-"ese hombre, por mas que lo intente, no puedo odiarlo; es igual a ese viejo…"_

***** Flash Back ******

Un pequeño niño de quizás 4 años, de cabello y ambos ojos índigos, que vestía un uniforme de marinero del mismo azul que poseía, jugueteaba con su oso de peluche; de repente se asusto un poco ante la voz fuerte que gritaba amorosamente su nombre.

-¡MU-KU-RO- CHAN~!- aquella persona brinco con los brazos abiertos hacia el pequeño que rápidamente evadió el amoroso ataque.

-¡esposo ya deja en paz al pobre Mukuro!-la mujer le levantaba del suelo jalándole la oreja.

-él tiene la culpa por ser tan lindo.- hacia un puchero aquel hombre, el cual se parecía tremendamente al niño, excepto que tenía un doble rayo y su cabello era ligeramente más verde y poseía mayor volumen.

-papá me das vergüenza.- contesto el niño causándole una reacción emo al padre.

La madre "regañaba" graciosamente al esposo el cual se hacia el ofendido; Mukuro solo se reía de lo torpe que podía a veces ser su padre, carcajeaba felizmente al ver a sus padres tan unidos.

Pero meses después un accidente ocurrió…

Aquel mismo hombre caminaba preocupadamente por los pasillos de un hospital, miraba hacia la sala de operaciones una y otra vez esperando al medico, el cual salió con una terrible noticia.

-lo siento señor Daemon, no se pudo hacer nada por su esposa; el accidente la dejo en un estado muy grave; en cambio su hijo tuvo menos percances, pero perdió su ojo derecho, necesitamos su permiso para un trasplante.

Una semana paso y al fin padre e hijo regresaban a la casa, ambos tomados de la mano, el infante miraba un poco deprimido la cocina esperando a ver a su madre pero él sabía perfectamente que ella ya no estaría ahí. Fue hasta el baño viendo su reflejo en ese, podía apreciar como brillaba su nuevo ojo como si se tratara de un rubí; Spade solo le tomaba de los hombros sin saber que decirle, solo sabia hacer una cosa para esta clase de momentos.

-Mukuro-kun…. ¡eres tan lindo! –Abrazaba a su hijo casi a punto de ahogarlo.- ¡algún día este cuerpo será mío!

-papá me ahogas, sino me sueltas llamare a protección Infantil.

-¡pero sino estoy haciendo nada malo hijo mío!

Los dos terminaron riéndose por un buen rato, después de todo, aun se podía sonreír.

Pasaron los años y aquel niño se volvió un hermoso joven alto y delgado , para entonces tenia 14 años e iba a terminar la secundaria, a pesar de lo estudioso y brillante que era formaba parte de una de las pandillas más atroces: Kokuyo gang.

En cambio el padre no parecía haber cambiado nada en absoluto, bueno solo en un aspecto…

-Mukuro-chan~- se lanzo a su hijo el cual evadió al padre volador. Bueno, no hablaba de este aspecto.

-¡viejo ya deje de acosarme de esta forma, ya no soy un niño!- respondía con cierta elegancia.

-cierto ya no eres un niño… eres un sexy jovencito.-para entonces ya le estaba manoseando la retaguardia.- y bien crecido.

-¡ah ya suélteme!- soltándose del agarre.- padre pedófilo y además incestuoso.

-pero si ese cuerpo es mío Mukuro-chan. Además necesito algo que me haga olvidar las penurias por las que me hace pasar el amargado de Alaude, ese idiota bueno para nada; mira que la próxima semana tendré que irme de viaje con ESE.- cada vez que hablaba de Alaude lucía frustrado y con ganas de masticar una cabeza; pero volvía a tocar la parte trasera del protagonista.- las extrañare tanto….

-…tiene 3 segundos antes de que llame a la policía….- suspiraba pesadamente.

Aun a pesar de la situación Rokudo Mukuro se reía, si, la extraña muestra de cariño alegraba al joven, ¿Cómo era posible? Ni siquiera él lo comprendía, pero de una u otra forma siempre Spade lograba animar a su acosado hijo.

Alaude y Daemon se conocían desde hace tiempo, incluso Mukuro y Hibari habían crecido juntos, aunque eran igual de rivales que sus padres.

Pero algo que Mukuro se daba cuenta y su padre no es que, al igual que en su caso, cuando hablaba de sus peleas con Alaude parecía disfrutarlas, Rokudo se daba cuenta que aunque no lo admitiera su padre, amaba a ese hombre; por lo que le deseaba suerte ahora que ambos harían un viaje juntos.

La semana siguiente fue el viaje; pero pasó el tiempo y nunca regresaron.

Se les dio por muertos. El funeral se realizo.

Mukuro había reaccionado bastante bien ante la noticia, entre sus maestros, compañeros e incluso amigos no podían creer lo frío que había reaccionado, su padre se había dado por muerto y no parecía afectarle.

Apenas había comenzado de esta forma su nueva vida como estudiante de preparatoria.

Luego paso que sus subordinados MM, Birds, Ken y Chikusa los encerraron en prisión y tardarían 5 años en sacarlos, su adorable discípula Chrome saldría del país terminando casi el segundo semestre para que la enfermedad que la agobiaba fuera curada; tantas cosas en solo un año.

Pero justo cuando iba a terminar el segundo grado de la preparatoria su querida subordinada estuvo en problemas por querer ayudar al ave de Birds. Y entonces tuvo su primer encuentro con Byakuran.

Cuando lo vio aquella vez se sonrojo porque le parecía un hombre amable, después de todo le había salvado cuando solamente era un desconocido para él; para Mukuro esa actitud le era muy interesante y por ello debía conocerlo mejor, para suerte o desfortuna de él, Gesso se uniría a su grupo en su tercer semestre.

El bicolor observaba a su nuevo compañero cuidando que éste no se diera cuenta, se le hacia una persona atractiva pero aun no entendía como alguien como él se había arriesgado a salvarlo.

Pero poco después tuvo que probar quien realmente era Byakuran y vengarse inmediatamente por ello, llevándole la consecuencia de ser expulsado de la escuela. Aunque de ese día algo aun no estaba del todo claro, lo que sintió cuando Byakuran puso sus manos sobre él.

Después de que saliera de Vindice, liberaran a Birds y Chrome se fuera; Mukuro permaneció unos días mas en la escuela aunque ahora estaba completamente solo.

O eso creía él.

Una tarde, se quedo solo en el techo de la escuela, mirando el cielo con cierta melancolía pero entonces llego un inesperado invitado.

-Mukuro-kun~- se le abrazo a la espalda causándole sorpresa al mencionado.

-Byakuran Gesso suéltame antes de que te haga una nueva cicatriz.- trato de aparentar calma pero no le funcionaba muy bien.

-pero Mukuro- kun, estabas muy solito y triste.-lo apresaba más.-

-si es que estoy triste será por culpa de TU CALENTURA por haberme violado en el baño.

-¿cual violado? Si yo nada más hice…- movía sus manos interpretando lo que le había hecho hasta que le detuvo el compañero con un muy sonoro y doloroso manotazo.

-oya, no tenias porque recordármelo de esa forma.- se volteo para evitar a verlo.

-pero no es eso por lo que andas así.- recargo su cuerpo en la pared.- quizás sea por tu linda compañera, tu mascota o quizás tu padre…. Después de todo siempre te quedas aquí cuando estas solo, en eso me fije cuando me uní a tu grupo.

-¿como sabes lo de mi padre?

-Mukuro-kun, te conozco más de lo que crees.- para entonces empezó a acariciarle el rostro.

-kufufufu, entonces también crees que soy una persona cruel por no decaer ante su muerte.

-mmmm, quizás.- esa respuesta esperaba Mukuro, pero lo siguiente le impresiono.- después de todo porque sentir tristeza si él sigue vivo no crees. Yo tampoco creo que haya muerto.

Mukuro trato de separarse inútilmente de Byakuran el cual tan solo le jalo para que se sentara sobre el suelo y rodearlo con sus piernas.

-es más, esta feliz de que este aquí, porque no te sientes solo.- le levanto el mentón mirando directamente a los ojos de su enamorado.

Ya no pudo resistir más, Rokudo abrazó a Byakuran, oculto su rostro en el hombro de éste evitando que le mirara de nuevo, le tomaba fuertemente con sus manos; el gesto fue correspondido, el albino también lo agarro con fuerza, tomándole nuevamente el mentón, estuvieron casi a punto de besarse hasta que algo arruino la escena.

-Byakuran… quita tu pervertida mano de mi trasero AHORA.-se reía Mukuro mientras las venitas sobresalían, su aspecto daba miedo.

-no quiero, está muy suavecito… mejor… ¡hay que hacer amor!- brillaban sus ojos mientras veía lujuriosamente a su compañero.

Entonces empezó una nueva carrera donde Mukuro tenía que salvar su cuerpo antes de que Byakuran lo terminara de mancillar.

¿Porque después de todo lo que le hizo, que su solo nombre le hiciera enojar, que fuera un completo idiota… porque aun así, se sentía tan feliz de estar con él? El sentimiento era más grande que el cariño por el que sentía hacia su padre.

La respuesta a ello era aparentemente clara, pero aun no era tiempo para revelarse.

*****Fin del Flash Back ******

Mientras tanto con Hibari…

-sigh, ¡¿que voy a hacer contigo!, pleitos pleitos y más pleitos. A este paso la policía quedara en bancarrota por andar pagando los destrozos que haces.- el jefe del departamento policiaco, Reborn, regañaba por duodécima vez a su empleado.- te hare trabajar por ello, ¿te quedo claro?

-si.- respondía sin esfuerzo alguno.- pero mientras tanto, daré una corta visita a los dos prisioneros.- entonces se retiro.

En su camino por las celdas se dio cuenta que no había nadie; si Mukuro estaba solo entonces lo aprovecharía, pero ante tales pensamientos escucho un ruido extraño.

Fue acercándose más a y más al origen del sonido cuando pudo identificar como salía levemente la coleta de Mukuro, alegre por encontrarlo dio un paso más, solo para darse cuenta de las manos que tocaban la espalda.

-Mukuro-kun… -aquella voz, era de Byakuran.

Entonces, Hibari se acercó un poco más solo para quedar petrificado ante lo que estaba pasando.

El joven delincuente tenia su gabardina hasta la cadera, su camisa había sido levantada hasta llegar a una altura donde el político disfrutaba con su lengua de los suaves botones del pecho, su mano derecha buscaba refugio dentro una zona que hacia gemir al peliazul y que ocultaba a la perfección la gabardina; los pantalones habían sido removidos hasta quedar a la altura de las rodillas.

Con su lengua, Mukuro fue dejando un camino semitransparente, con una mano termino el tocaba y jugaba con el fornido pecho y abdomen que Byakuran poseía; ambos se regalaban bellos llenos de pasión y deseo mientras las manos buscaban más de ese calor. La mano poseedora de un anillo naranja y alado apretaba la espalda de su compañero, cada movimiento causaba un rayo fugaz de placer, sus piernas se movían buscando más contacto.

El sonido de la agitada respiración, inundaba con un eco la celda; el sonido del cierre del pantalón que aun estaba presente daba por confirmado lo que pronto sucedería.

Ambos se miraron y se rieron como dos niños traviesos, compartieron un delicioso beso húmedo que termino con un hilo transparente uniendo ambas lenguas; entonces, elevando a su amante mientras se aferraba a su cabeza, lo sentó sobre el objeto de su lujuria, causando que Rokudo arqueara la espalda y diera un corto grito de dolor.

-idiota, eso dolió.- Mukuro trataba de acostumbrarse a lo que invadía su interior.

-jajajaja, tranquilo Mukuro-kun, ya luego se pasara.- Byakuran pudo alcanzar a observar al intruso que se atrevió a mirarlos, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

-… aun puede entrar un poco más.- volteo su rostro tratando inútilmente de ocultar su sonrojo.

Extasiado por las palabras empezó con los primeros pasos del baile, sentado sobre las piernas de su "enemigo" Rokudo movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo que las estocadas de su compañero; Gesso lo apresaba con sus brazos para hundirlo más en su éxtasis; ambos se sentían en un mar de fuego aunque el sudor resbalara tan intensamente de sus cuerpos.

Las lenguas de ambos probaban cuanta piel pudieran alcanzar, la mano del activo acariciaba la soñada punta del libido, mientras que el pasivo besaba con fuerza y dejando las marcas de sus incisivos en el cuello de su cómplice.

El baile cada vez se volvía más certero, más rápido y más embriagante, en especial cuando daban un paso donde ambos podían incluso alcanzar las estrellas.

-Más…. Más rápido… más fuerte…- imploraba con demencia sintiendo que sus rodillas no podrían soportar su peso, deseaba mucho más aunque con la presente fuerza llegara capaz a romperse.- si te detienes, te matare

-sì, il mio amore.- hablándole en italiano al oído, sonrió satisfactoriamente al cumplirle su egoísta deseo a su caprichoso niño.

Ambos estaban ya en su límite, sino era la falta de oxigeno, el acelerado ritmo cardiaco les mataría. Sintiendo ambos el punto donde todo se pierde en un blanco infinito ambos dejaron salir el fruto de su gozo, soltando con ello un grito de victoria mientras uno apretaba con firmeza el cuerpo del otro para amortiguar la caída en la solida cama.

Unos segundos después, recuperando un poco del aire que había sido robado, Byakuran probó una vez más los labios del objeto de su adoración mientras olía del cabello azul el nuevo perfume que mezclaba su propia aroma. Mientras sujetaba el largo cabello volteo victorioso al espía que lo había visto todo, su sonrisa lo decía todo.

Mukuro era suyo.

Hibari aun impactado por lo que había pasado, corrió alejándose de aquella escena, Rokudo se levanto un poco al darse cuenta del ruido.

-¿al fin llegaron tus subordinados o porque la sonrisa de idiota?- sus ojos entreabiertos y el sonrojo de su inquilino daban a Byakuran fuerzas de retomar ese cuerpo, pero no, por el momento debía esperar.

-no, aun no, pero mientras descansa un poco.- acomodándose sus ropas, se sentó sobre la cama usando sus piernas como almohada.- fufufu te deje agotado.

-oya, como si eso hubiera sido suficiente para derrotarme.- él también se arregló pero aprovecho la oferta de Byakuran, no deseaba levantarse aun (o más bien no podía). - se tardan demasiado…- cerro los ojos un momento tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Mientras con Kikyo y Zakuro…

Ambos estaban en un bar karaoke dándole gusto al cuerpo… pero bailando y cantando K-pop.

-¿hey Kikyo, estará bien que dejemos a Irie hacer nuestro trabajo?- servía mas cerveza a los vasos.

-Oho, por supuesto, Shoichi se encargara de ir por ellos; Byakuran-sama sabrá aprovechar su tiempo a solas con Mukuro-san, después de todo, le di un consejo para saber como obtener lo que quería picando el orgullo de su amigo. Oho, puedes atacar al orgullo de diferentes ángulos.

-No te entiendo.- contesto el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza y buscando una canción en la pantalla.

-ah no es nada; ponte esa de Super Juniors.- señalando la canción.

Los dos empezaron a bailar como en el video mientras cantaban el Ddanddaranddan.

Regresando al cuartel policiaco…

Reborn salió momentáneamente al jardín solo para encontrarse con su empleado más complicado, el cual por primera vez, estaba callado y mirando con pesar el suelo. Su jefe, tan amable como siempre, debía preguntarle porque estaba así.

-ciaoissu; estas bien **** raro, ¿Qué paso?

-ellos dos estaban haciéndolo en su celda. Lo vi todo.

-ya veo.- pensando que tal había estado esa sesión.- así que usaron mi prisión como motel de amor, me huele a una buena y jugosa multa.

-…

-ya Hibari, no es para tanto… -en eso su subordinado se levanto gritando furioso al cielo.

-maldita sea yo tenia que ser el primero en ****** a esa piña ***** y me gano ese **** malvavisco andante hijo de *******, ¡¿Qué se cree el **** para sonreírme de esa **** manera!, ¡QUE SE QUEDE CON ÉL Y LE META TODO EL ******** QUE NO ME IMPORTA!- golpeo con sus tonfas un bote de basura hasta dejarlo hecho pedazos.- ¡los morderé hasta la muerte si se atreven a buscarme!

-oh… -se quedo asombrado el jefe.- de esas palabras dos son nuevas.

-señores.- se acercó Lambo hasta ellos cargando un informe.- necesitamos refuerzos, hay un pleito fuerte en el Bar de los Varia, todos los criminales están armados, así que enviar la mayor cantidad de miembros posibles. Según el reporte es un pleito entre las familias mafiosas de Cavallone, los Cervello y los Tomaso.

-Cavallone.- se quedo pensativo Hibari, luego sonrió maliciosamente, tenia una oportunidad de golpear con toda su fuerza a alguien.-ok, los morderé hasta la muerte.

Kyoya encabezaba a todos los del departamento policiaco, menos su jefe y su compañero con nombre de personaje de cine porque "tenían cosas importantes que hacer".

-eso de usar la celda es una idea tentadora, tengo a la mano las esposas, así que te vienes conmigo vaca estúpida.- jaloneaba al subordinado que trataba torpemente de zafarse de su líder.

-no quiero Reborn, te matare, libérame, ¡ayuda!

Irie Shoichi había ido por su jefe hasta prisión y saco a la pareja de ahí, pagando las costosas multas claramente, refunfuñándole a su jefe como es que se le había ocurrido hacer eso.

Llegaron al departamento en un santiamén, Mukuro caminaba por su propia cuenta un poco cuando Byakuran le apreso mordiéndole la oreja y llevándosela a regañadientes a la cama, callándole con un beso.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-¿tu que crees?- sonriéndole pícaramente.- solo pensaba que podías darme un poco más, me lo tengo ganado por ser un buen chico.- lamia su cuello jaloneando un poco la piel perteneciente al lóbulo de la oreja.- ¿no lo crees?

-… tienes cinco segundos para convencerme.- Byakuran profano en ese momento de nuevo la deliciosa boca de su amado, el beso sacaba gemidos del peliazul y le robaba el aliento que había recuperado.- kufufu, creo que te dejare por esta vez.

Las manos se deshacían de toda la ropa, ambos no tenían ya nada que ocultar, la piel deseaba el contacto cálido de la otra piel, tan cercanos estaban sus cuerpos que se confundían con uno solo.

Los besos de Mukuro eran fogosos y llenos de travesura; mordía y succionaba la piel tersa de su amante dejando en claro quien había tocado aquel cuerpo. Sus manos apresaban el blanco cabello y lo acercaba a su rostro para suspirar sobre ese rostro, pasaba sus labios por el cuello principalmente repartiendo besos y creando caminos líquidos; sonreía como un demonio al observar los afilados ojos lavanda que parecían quemarlo.

En el caso de Byakuran, su mano derecha amaba la espalda firme de su adoración, bajando levemente hasta aquella baja curvatura que protegía un templo de placer el cual profanaba son sus toscos dedos; la otra mano dedicaba su devoción a la virilidad que se sentía amada ante tal dedicación, las yemas jugaban con las partes más sensibles del cuerpo sacándoles un bello sonido a su dueño.

Ambos disfrutaban del gozo de sus juegos, el cabello azul fue liberado al momento en que Byakuran no resistió más el poseer de nuevo aquel cuerpo, las finas hebras se dispersaban y pegaban a la perlada y húmeda espalda; los gritos no se hicieron esperar, quizás ese día un vecino o dos se quejarían del ruido pero ¿Qué importaba cuando el placer les invitaba a danzar este tango?

Los pechos se tocaban levemente, permitiendo sentir la agitada respiración y el corazón que parecía escapar; Byakuran impedía con sus besos que Mukuro quisiera escaparse de una situación que él mismo provocaba con su seductora mirada y esas piernas que apresaban a su agresor evitándole un escape y deseando más de ese castigo.

El baile que había iniciado lento y sencillo ahora poseía un ritmo tan rápido y salvaje que incluso lastimaba a ambos aunque no les importaba lo más mínimo.

Las lenguas buscaban aun mas contacto con la piel, las manos lastimaban y apresaban lo que pudieran como si el alma se les fuese a escapar en cualquier instante, las miradas se cruzaban insinuándose y declarando que disfrutaban esto pero deseaban más, las risas solo confirmaban lo mucho que esto les hacia volver locos.

En el momento en que ambos llegaron a un lugar donde incluso podían tocar las estrellas sintieron que sus cuerpos no podrían aguantar más, pero no se contuvieron.

Las manos del pasivo ahora agarraban con fuerza las sabanas blancas arrugándolas más de lo que podían estar, los alientos chocaban, esto iba a punto terminar con un delicioso final.

Entonces, al fin llegaron al edén, dejando la vital sustancia anunciar el resultado de su encuentro, ambos se dejaron caer a la cama felices de lo que había ocurrido. Byakuran cubría ambos cuerpos con la sabana y apresaba la cintura de su amado, sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Mukuro, deseando darse un baño, fue impedido por el agarre se su casero.

-Byakuran suéltame.

-no.- sonreía sin dejarle la oportunidad de escapar a su inquilino.- quiero otra ronda~

-¿¡que!- se sorprendió ante lo dicho.- ya fue suficiente, toma esto como mi pago.

-nou.- se negó instantáneamente y tomándole con mayor fuerza hasta jalonearlo hacia él y tener su rostro bastante cerca.- hasta tu mismo lo dijiste, "lo vamos a hacer hasta que estés satisfecho"; y…. aun no estoy satisfecho~

-pero.- trato de salirse del error que había cometido pero no encontró escape; sudaba del miedo y temblaba ligeramente.- _"oh dios, ¿que he hecho?"_

-aun es temprano, tenemos todo el tiempo; así que…. ¡Vamos por la tercera sesión!- lo jaloneo y tapo con las sabanas.

-no, espera, es demasiado, suéltame, ¡aaaaaaaaah!

Seis rondas de sexo duro y salvaje que la escritora ya no podía escribir sin que pintara de sangre el cuarto después….

El ocaso anunciaba el final del sexto día; la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, ambos cuerpos dormían bajo las sabanas hasta que el sonido del celular despertó a su dueño; Mukuro refunfuñaba tratando de levantarse, su celular estaba en el tocador cerca de la cabecera de la cama y su cabeza se ubicaba al lado contrario, moviéndose lo más rápido que su adolorido cuerpo le permitía.

-"¡juro que matare a Byakuran!"- tomo su celular y contesto.- si bueno.

-oh amore creí que no ibas a contestar.- la voz precia desconocida pero se le hacia familiar, entonces recordó que era de ese extraño y extravagante chico del bar donde llevo solicitudes hace días.- ya vi tu curriculum y queremos contratarte, necesitamos la mayor ayuda posible, ¿puedes venir hoy? Te pagamos este día pero tienes que venir cuanto antes que en unas cuantas horas abrimos, ¿Qué dices?

-… si claro, voy para allá.- asimilaba lo más que podía del mensaje.

-oh gracias, no sabes de la que nos estas salvando, bueno, te veo en un ratín cariño muaaaaa.-lanzo un beso y colgó la llamada.

Byakuran despertó un poco después de la llamada, abrazando por la espalda a Mukuro, le sonreía mientras olía su cabello.

-¿que paso Mukuro-kun?

-me han llamado, acabo de ser contratado.- ambos se quedaron en silencio.- tengo trabajo.

Silencio por parte de ambos, no podían creerlo. Mukuro había ganado.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

-Spade y la mujer cuyo nombre siempre olvido son los padres de Mukuro en este fic.

-en la historia se menciona que quizas Spade y Alaude sobrevivieron, la explicacion es que aqui nace un desafio; si hay alguna escritora que explique que paso entre ellos dos en aquel viaje podrá hacer que este fic tenga otro capitulo final extra en el futuro. n.n

-Obvio que era Lussuria el que le hablo a nuestro piñoso prota, sino recuerden que el bar de Varia estaba en problemas por pleito mafioso.

-la canción que bailan KiKyo y Zakuro es bonamana de Super juniors

-la parte del pasado donde Byakuran consuela a Mukuro estuvo pensada en el doujinshi Danzai!

Y creo que eso es todo juar, el siguiente cap sera el gran final, ¿que pasara ahora que Mukuro ha ganado y puede irse del departamento de Byakuran salvandose del matrimonio forzado?, ¿como reaccionara nuestro malvaviscoso seme?

Esperad el gran capi final: "el ganador lo toma todo" juar!


	7. Día 7: El ganador lo toma todo

**NOTAS INICIALES**

Waaa no me tarde tanto, y es que sino actualizaba antes de entrar a clases ya hubiera valido juar!

Además sus reviews me motivaron ademas de que ver a Reborn adulto me puso energetica para acabar este fic n.n

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ esta linea indica el inicio/final de un PoV

Los dejo con el capi final.

* * *

**Día 7: El ganador lo toma todo**

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente, había un ambiente frio entre ellos ya ninguno de los dos podía aun creer la noticia; Mukuro había ganado lo que significaba que se podría ir sin pagar nada y tener que casarse con Byakuran. Los dos ya estaban acostumbrados a esta vida y en tan poco tiempo.

-me tengo que ir.- se levanto de la cama para darse una ducha antes de ir a su nuevo trabajo.

Byakuran se quedo estático, ya no tenía derecho a seguir las clausulas que había impuesto desde el inicio, solamente se coloco una camisa y pantalones casuales que estaban cerca.

Mukuro salió bastante presentable, con una camiseta larga y blanca de cuello, su corbata azul como su ojo, unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban deliciosamente a ese cuerpo y las largas botas negras. Byakuran le vio como si se tratara de una obra de arte, se le acerco y le acomodo la desalineada corbata.

El peliazul miraba extrañado ese gesto, miro un poco a su ahora ex-casero.

-buena suerte.- le sonrió.- bye, bye.

-… arrivederci.- abrió la puerta y se fue lo más rápido posible.

Ninguno de los dos hizo algo más; Byakuran se quedo inmóvil viendo como su pareja desaparecía. Mukuro corría y no precisamente por el trabajo, ¿Por qué Byakuran no le había detenido?, o más bien, ¿Por qué deseaba que lo detuviera?

¡Había vencido a Byakuran y no tendría que casarse! Eso era lo que quería.

Pasaron los minutos y llego al fin al bar "Varia". Fue bien recibido por el empleado que parecía conocerlo desde haces siglos.

-al fin llegaste amore~, primero debo presentarme: soy Lussuria y soy uno de los bartender del bar "Varia" - recibiéndole gustosamente.- ay cariño, estas más guapo de lo que recordaba. Ponte esto y ayúdanos a limpiar las mesas y acomodar todo cuanto antes, ¿sí?- le entrego un elegante mandil negro y una corbata de moño del mismo color.

-oya oya, ¿Qué paso aquí?- viendo lo destrozado del lugar.

-ash, la cosa estuvo horrible, deja te hago un resumen de los hechos. Hubo un pleito entre tres familias mafiosas: los Cervello, los Cavallone y los Tomaso, en serio que las mujeres pueden ser más aterradoras de lo que crees, se pusieron a discutir por unas deudas de no sé qué, las chicas empezaron de que eso era jugar chueco y se les lanzaron, luego los Tomaso les empezaron a disparar usando nuestras finas mesas como escudos, los Cavallone no se quedaron atrás, eran bastante agresivos, especialmente ese adonis de cabello de oro y poderoso látigo en la mano que destrozo nuestra colección de botellas nyaaaa~.

-ok… continua.

-luego llegaron una horda de policías, eran muchos, entre ellos el más sexy y salvaje de todos peleo contra quien se le pusiera de enfrente, creo que se volvía más agresivo cuando se enfrentaba con el del látigo, si hubieras visto como usaba esas tonfas te hubieras quedado tan maravillado como yo… pero una de las mujeres le clavo un cuchillo por la espalda, ¡había mucha sangre kyaaaa!- genial, parecía que era un amante del gore.- luego ese hermoso rubio lo cargo sobre su espalda y peleo aun con ese peso, en mi opinión creo que estaba protegiendo a ese policía. Pero al final salió nuestro jefecito con sus pistolas y los demás con nuestras armas y corrieron antes de que los dejáramos como coladores… ¡fue tan emocionante!

-un momento… ¿dijiste que era un policía con tonfas?

-sí, eso dije, ¿lo conoces?

-oya, creo que sí.- llevo sus dedos hasta su barbilla en gesto de meditar, quizás esa persona era Hibari; no le había visto desde aquella confrontación en el bar, luego tendría que buscarlo para ver si se encontraba bien.- así que eso fue lo que paso.

-si cariño, nos dejaron nuestro local hecho un desastre, y el jefe se acordó de tu solicitud así que eres como un angelito caído del cielo amore~- soltaba corazoncitos y estrellas al ver al asustado Mukuro.- muy bien, ¡hora de chambear!

-¿solo nosotros dos?- pregunto Mukuro temiendo la respuesta, hasta su coleta tomaba forma de rayo por el miedo.

-por el momento sí.- para entonces ya acomodaba sillas y mesas.- los niños andan comprando herramientas y la despensa; mamá está haciendo un trabajo más importante como darnos más tiempo para arreglar esto porque si padre baja a todos nos matará.- el ritmo que usaba en su voz ante lo último era como la de la canción del "juego del lobo".

-kufufu, ¿Qué clase de trabajo está realizando?

-pues…

Entonces el techo empezó a temblar levemente, se escuchaban sonoros golpes, gruñidos, arrastres y gritos que clamaban más. Luego se detuvieron. Mukuro estaba petrificado y Lussuria soltando más corazones y flores.

-El jefe es todo un salvaje, aunque a veces Squ-chan puede ser tan escandaloso~- revoleteaba la mariposa del bar.

-duda resuelta…

Los dos empleados siguieron varios minutos en su labor cuando llegaron los otros dos empleados faltantes: un joven de cabello rubio que tapaba su rostro aparentando ser optimismo por esa sonrisa; el otro chico era el menor del grupo, de aspecto calmado y cansado, lo curioso de él era su extravagante sombrero con forma de rana.

Todos pudieron acabar sus labores a tiempo, incluso el tipo de larguísimo cabello plateado que la diva llamaba "Squ-chan", el jefe bajo viendo complacido que su bar estaba de nuevo en implacable estado.

-basuras, hicieron un buen trabajo; pero más les vale llevarme inmediatamente una buena botella de tequila a mi oficina.- largándose de nuevo a su despacho.

-shishishi, el jefe estaba de buen humor, después de todo para eso existe "madre"

-VOOOOOIIII, ¡cuántas veces tengo que repetir que no me digan madre!

-más veces estúpido capitán, a Bel-sempai hay que repetírselo como si fuera un niño.

-¿Qué dijiste rana?- aventándole varias diminutas navajas.

-duele…- aunque no parecía afectarle.

-¡yo no soy ningún estúpido!

-¡niños ya dejen de pelear un momento!- los detuvo un momento.- les presento al nuevo integrante de nuestro grupo: Rokudo Mukuro. Mukuro-chan ellos son Belphegor, Fran y Squ-chan.

-¡Mi nombre no es Squ-chan!, ¡es SUPERBI SQUALO! VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII- moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente.

-shishishi, parece el grito de un saiyayin frustrado, que ridículo hace; aprenda de mi, aunque eso es porque soy un príncipe~

-Bel-sempai usted dice eso pero porque fue una vez "la princesa de las flores" en la escuela, además si hizo el ridículo cuando se metió al baño de niñas… debería hacer algo con ese cabello que le tapa la cara.

-cállate rana estúpida.- lanzándole más navajas.

-kufufufu, ellos son tan divertidos e interesantes.- sonría el nuevo compañero.

El trabajo fue simple. Arreglar las mesas y sillas, acomodar las botellas en la estantería, atender a los clientes; nuestro protagonista cuando conoció a la persona que trabajaba en este lugar suponía que terminaría siendo un bar gay o parecido, pero era un bar común donde hombres y mujeres podían disfrutar de una buena copa o toda la botella y realizar negocios con toda calma.

Veía con cierto cariño a sus compañeros, en verdad eran divertidos y más cuando peleaban; pero eso le hizo recordar a Byakuran, extrañamente sintiéndose melancólico, ahora se daba cuenta que pelear a ese malvavisco pervertido era de lo más divertido aunque eso no era suficiente como para pensar con tanto esmero en él.

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando al fin terminaron, festejaron con el whisky que escondía su jefecito para las ocasiones especiales. Bebieron una copa celebrando su éxito y que había un nuevo "Varia" en la organización.

Terminada la velada todos comenzaron a irse, Lussuria le dejo su primer cheque a Rokudo. Inmediatamente fue al edificio donde antes vivía, pago lo que debía y durmió en una habitación amueblada, luego arreglaría con Gesso el traslado de los muebles. Pero en cuanto entro se dio cuenta de algo…

Al fin he regresado a mi hogar, aunque no entiendo porque ahora lo siento tan frío y vacío, siempre he vivido así que no debería ser extraño.

Escucho un ruido, volteo casi instantáneamente gritando "¡ni lo intentes Byakuran!" pero solo resulta ser una rama golpeando la ventana.

¿Cómo pude acostumbrarme a vivir con semejante tipo?, no fueron años, solo bastó con unos cuantos días como para sentir que podría extrañarlo.

Me acuesto cansado a la cama, cierro los ojos momentáneamente, le veo al lado sonriéndome como un niño y pidiéndome que otra vez juguemos; me niego al principio pero al final soy el que le provoca para empezar con otra ronda. ¿Cómo logra convencerme tan fácilmente ese hombre? Quizás sea su estúpida sonrisa, sus berrinches infantiles o esa maldita mirada que parece quemarme… una sola frase en italiano y me dejo tocar en lugares prohibidos; ¿¡por qué diantres ese imbécil posee esa sensual voz de demonio!

¡Sólo pienso en él 5 segundos y mi mano comienza a tocar mi cuerpo tratando de recordar esas incandescentes caricias!

¡MALDITA SEA LA HORA EN QUE CONOCI A ESE HOMBRE!

Por su culpa esta noche dormiré con frio mientras siento como podría llorar de la estúpida frustración, ¡ya verá!, me vengare, ¡le hare pagar todo lo que me está haciendo sentir!

Mientras Mukuro había trabajado lo mismo hizo Byakuran, estaba en su hogar teniendo de invitados a sus subordinados Kikyo y Zakuro, además de la pequeña Bluebell y otro niño de su edad que jugaba con un conejo de peluche.

-esa sería la propuesta con la que atacar la campaña de Tsunayoshi Sawada, contamos con tomar el 25% de mercado de nuestro rival y aumentar la fidelidad de nuestro grupo en un 15%- Kikyo mostraba ante los demás unas diapositivas explicando gráficamente el plan.

-idjit, hasta eso suena bien.- apoyo el pelirrojo a su compañero.- ¿Qué tal se le hace Byakuran-sama?

-unn, bastante prometedor.-se encogió de hombros, movía de un lado a otro un malvavisco que había en la mesa.

-¿Byakuran-sama? Se ve muy distante hoy.- contesto aquel chico con peluche.

-¡baka Daysi-nichan! Biiii- sacándole la lengua a su hermano.- Byakuran-sama solo estaba pensando en como vencer a nuestro contrincante. Por cierto.- le brillaban sus ojos para entonces.- ¿Dónde esta Mukuro-chan? Quiero platicar más con él.

-Cierto Bluebell-chan, pero Mukuro-kun esta… eh…- no podría terminar su frase.

-Oho princesa no debería preguntar, nuestro jefe esta cansado y lo mejor será dejarlo dormir, ¿cierto Byakuran-sama?- respondido inmediatamente el hombre más fiel a su líder, quien ya se había dado cuenta de que era lo que agobiaba al albino.

-sí, creo que seria lo mejor suspender la reunión, hablaremos otro día en que me encuentre mejor.

El grupo de 4 personas iba caminando por las nocturnas calles platicando de un sinfín de cosas.

-es Mukuro cierto.- hablo Zakuro solamente para Kikyo.

-Oho, también te diste cuenta. En eso no podemos ayudar a Byakuran-sama, eso solamente puede solucionarlo él. Espero que sea pronto.

-ne Daisy, Kikyo, Zakuro, vayamos al karaoke siiiiiií.- respondió la niñas de cabellos azules, inocente de no saber la realidad.

-¡si vayamos!- apoyo la idea el otro menor.

-Idjit, mocosos ya es hora de que deberían dormir.

Siguiero su camino riendo y peleando. Los dos adultos esperaban que su jefe estuviera mejor el siguiente día.

Paso la mañana y Byakuran se despertaba sin muchas energías. Se quedo estático en su habitación…

Observo detenidamente la cama, a pesar de que he cambiado las sabanas el aroma de Mukuro-kun esta penetrado entre estas 4 paredes, golpeo con fuerza el mueble, ¿Por qué le he permitido irse?

Entonces recordé en sueños aquella vez que él fue expulsado, ya le había confesado que me gustaba pero cuando lo vi atravesar esa pared no hice nada por detenerlo o acompañarlo, incluso ese moreno amante de la violencia se despidió, ni siquiera eso pude hacer por él aunque sabía que la culpa era mía. Tuve la oportunidad y la desperdicie, por ello dure 10 años sin saber nada de él, ahora, ¿hare lo mismo que en el pasado?}

Nunca pude olvidarlo. No creo poder hacerlo ahora. Podía haberle dado más días para quedarse, incluso meses, pero estaba seguro que en poco tiempo podría hacer que él me reconociera.

Solamente necesito cerrar los ojos para recordar esos hechizantes ojos y esa sonrisa que me excita tanto, ni que decir que parece que el viento me regresa sus hermosos gritos y su voz exclamando mi nombre mientras pide más, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan tremendamente delicioso?, ¿porqué no puedo sacármelo de mis sueños? Tal vez debería dejarlo libre…

¡NO!, soy Byakuran Gesso, traeré a Mukuro-kun aunque tenga que arrastrarlo, pero… ¿y si él realmente no quiere estar conmigo? Solo me odiaría más… ¿Por qué estas cosas son tan complicadas? Si esto fuera mas simple solo me lo robaría y ya.

Lo he decidido, lo buscare, al menos tengo que hablar con él quiera o no.

Byakuran abrió la puerta y entro al ascensor, pero solo tuvo que correr una sola cuadra para encontrarse a Mukuro, los dos se miraron sorpresivos; toda la fuerza que habían almacenado ahora se escapaba fácilmente, trataban de hablar y ni una sola palabra podía pronunciarse. El mundo se congelo en ese momento. El primero que pudo librarse de aquel hechizo fue Rokudo.

-Byakuran quiero hablar contigo, a solas, vayamos a dónde vives.- se le veía decidido.

-claro Mukuro-kun.- contesto Byakuran un poco extrañado, quizás porque sentía que estaba viviendo en un dejavú.

Los dos llegaron en un santiamén al departamento, se sentaron en diferentes sillones viéndose frente a frente.

-kufufu te tengo una propuesta. Este lugar es mejor que en el que antes vivía, debo decir que ya me mal acostumbre así que, ¿Qué te parece si me rentas tu departamento? Lo pagare con el dinero de mi nuevo trabajo.

-Mm, pero Mukuro-kun, aquí es donde vivo.- contesto extrañado Byakuran ante tal petición.- lo que me pides es complicado.

-oya,oya.- volteo hacia otro lado, su fleco tapaba su rostro.- quédate aquí, te pagare mi estadía, te prometo pagar la renta y cooperar para los demás servicios.

-no me hace falta el dinero…

Entonces, Byakuran observo con mayor atención a su compañero; él temblaba, mordía su labio tratando de decir algo más, una pequeña gota de agua se asomo de su mejilla. EntoncesGesso lo entendió todo. Sonrió. No podía creer lo orgulloso que era Mukuro y eso le hacia reír como nunca. Tenía que admitirlo, eso era lo más lejos que su pareja podía llegar. Y él estaba feliz de que así fuera, porque aun con semejante carácter, se había propuesto tenerlo a su lado.

-¿¡de qué tanto te ríes!

-fufufu, Mukuro-kun, sabes que solo tengo una cama para los dos, ¿aun así te empeñas en quedarte?

-¡argh!- se levanto viéndolo furioso y con las venas saltadas en su frente.- ¡ya lo sé idiota!, más te vale responderme de una buena vez, ¿sí o no?

-hmm, solo con una condición~- le tomo de la corbata jalándole para que sus rostros casi se tocaran.- cuando juguemos en la camita no me pagaras lo de ese día ¿Qué dices?

-kufufu, bien por mi.- le abrazo del cuello, regalándole un lento pero apasionado beso.

Así se quedaron los dos quietos hasta que Byakuran lo tomo de la cintura y lo cargo como princesa, algo que no le agrado mucho a Mukuro.

-en ese caso, llevo 24 horas sin tocarte, es hora de la merienda~

-¿¡qué!,¡sigue así y no tendré que pagarte ni un solo día!- pegándole donde pudiera.- a este paso quedaras en la bancarrota

-mnm no me importa, además te gusta.-dirigiéndole una mirada de lo más pervertida.- ¡hacia el cuarto!

-¡no!, espera, ¡Byakuran quédate quieto!, ¡ni lo intentes!

Así seguían los reclamos acompañados de pataleos que no le importaron en lo más mínimo al albino, ambos pasaron a través de esa puerta como si fueran recién casados.

No era el final cursi donde se declaraban falsamente palabras usadas, tampoco fue un trágico desenlace donde ambos perderían lo que realmente importaba. Ambos eran ganadores y ahora tomaban todo lo que era suyo.

¿Qué pasaría en el futuro? lo que verdaderamente importaba es lo que podían disfrutar juntos en su presente.

**~*~*~*~*~*FIN~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

Siento que me quedo rosa, pero la musica me altera en mi modo de escribir XD

;w; Me siento triste, le tuve harto cariño a este fic, era tan relajante escribirlo y pelear a Mukuro-kun, ademas de divertirme con las ocurrencias del malvavisco con patas

Pienso seriamente en un extra de lo que paso despues 3 pero eso seria despues de ese fic de desafio que deje.

Incluso pensaba que si no les gustaria que hiciera extras de las demas parejas que aparecen aqui como el D18 (que en este cap quedo mucho en dudas que le paso a Hibari), RL, XS, etc. los dejo a su sugerencia; yo solo pense en esa posibilidad de que se intercalaran más historias con la original aunque fuesen oneshoots (idea pensada despues de ver series como durarara y baccano XDDD)

Creo que eso es todo, espero verlos en siguientes trabajos que realice, no pienso abandonar a mi amado 10069 por el momento *w*

Bye bye!


	8. Extra 1: El prisionero del mes

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Muy bien, el primer extra de los 5 que pienso escribir (y no más! XD que se que tardare por la escuela)

El primero será un D18, que resolvera la duda de lo que le paso a Hibari despues de lo sucedido en el bar.

Les dejo leyendo.

* * *

Una incandescente luz pasaba a través de las verdosas y transparentes cortinas, el halo luminoso choco contra los ojos del que dormitaba en esa habitación; eso lo despertó, rasco sus ojos un poco molesto mirando a su alrededor, no conocía este lugar. Una voz familiar le saco de la incertidumbre.

-al fin despiertas, llevabas dos semanas durmiendo.-distinguió la silueta de la persona recargada.- me tenias preocupado.-esa voz, la reconocía bastante bien

-¡Cavallone!- grito Hibari, trato de levantarse pero el dolor lo impidió; ahora que lo recordaba, no sabia que fue lo que paso después de que aquella mujer enmascarada le apuñalara.

-deberías descansar un poco más.- le sonrió.- trabajar de policía es muy peligroso, deberías dejarlo Kyoya.

-jumn, yo no me rindo por lo que me gusta, no como otras personas que conozco.- miro afiladamente a Dino, sonreía orgullosamente al saber que eso le había afectado.

-¿veo que jamás olvidaras lo de la preparatoria verdad?- se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente.- es solo que me di cuenta que vigilar y castigar no eran mi vocación.

-¿entonces lo es ser un mafioso?

-ah, golpe bajo.- volvió a rascarse.- no, siento que soy un inútil incluso en ello, pero saber que lo que hago beneficia a mi familia y a mis seres queridos es suficiente como para seguir adelante.- sonrió como un niño torpe ante eso, un gesto inocente raro en ese tipo de profesión.

-no has cambiado en nada.- volteo hacia otro lado, molesto ante tal actitud.

-lo mismo debería decir.

-quiero irme.

-será después, aun estas muy débil, te quedaras aquí mientras.

-… quizás.- sintiendo como sus ojos volvían a cerrarse.-solo un poco…

Volvió a ser abrazado por Morfeo, el cansancio fue más poderoso que él, Dino se le acerco aprovechándose de su estado, acaricio con mucha delicadeza las hebras negras para después aspirarlas; la mirada que poseía en ese momento era relajada y melancólica.

-tal vez tengas razón, siempre me rendí aun por lo que me gustaba.

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron con normalidad, Hibari Kyoya no había observado ninguna clase de actitud criminal en Dino o en sus subordinados, eso era extraño, y en cierta forma decepcionante. Ser el prisionero de un integrante de la mafia era bastante aburrido.

Pero un día eso cambio.

El conejo de la luna saludaba desde lo más alto a todos los terrestres, la fría brisa pasaba por las ventanas despertando de nueva cuenta a cierto moreno peligroso. Tomo su camisa y se levanto, los pantalones al menos tenia fortuna de tenerlos puestos, a saber que había pasado en esos días que durmió.

Camino por entre aquellos pasillos, creyó escuchar voces, se acercó al origen del sonido y vio al mafioso platicando con una hermosa pero al parecer peligrosa mujer de cabello azul y extrañas marcas.

-le garantizamos que protegeremos sus negocios, Mirch.- en el sillón del jefe se encontraba Dino, en una pose de gran líder, estaba rodeado por sus hombres de trabajo.

-más les vale que para eso les pago.- respondió la mujer bebiendo de su copa de vino tinto.

-nosotros la mafia de Cavallone lo aseguramos.- sonrió, pero escucho un ruido, miro complacido al espía.-

Hibari se quedo escuchando toda la conversación hasta que se detuvieron, corrió a la anterior habitación antes de que lo vieran. Pocos minutos después el rubio entro.

-Kyoya, no deberías escuchar a escondidas las pláticas de otras personas, es de mala educación.

-eres un delincuente y por ello.- tomo las dos tonfas que habían guardado.- ¡te morderé hasta la muerte!

-sigh… todo siempre se resuelve de esta forma, ¿verdad?

Se le lanzo al ataque pero Dino había logrado detenerlo solamente con su látigo, Hibari seguía golpeando pero el otro evadía fácilmente los ataques; "¿en qué momento Cavallone se había vuelto tan fuerte?" eso se preguntaba Hibari al sentir que su energía iba a terminar. En un último golpe casi cayó al suelo pero fue detenido por el otro.

-de verdad que no has cambiado.- le tomo del mentón, beso aquellos tiernos labios.

-¡aléjate!- tratando de separarse de él.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Kyoya, desde la preparatoria tu me gustabas pero nunca me hiciste caso, siempre estabas más ocupado por vengarte de Rokudo-kun.- escuchar ese nombre solo provoco que la sangre del moreno hirviera.

-no me molestes.- trato de separarse pero de nuevo fue jalado.- suéltame

-no, no más Kyoya.- lo tumbo a la cama y dejo su gabardina sobre una silla cercana.- esta vez no me rendiré.

-tú… -al moreno le había sorprendido el cambio brusco de su pasado amigo, y peor aún, le gustaba el sentirse dominado en semejante situación.

Iba retrocediéndose pero fue atrapado por la cabecera de la cama, Dino revelo algo que escondía en sus bolsillos, eran las esposas del policía las cuales las coloco con mucho esfuerzo en las muñecas de su cautivo.

Abrió la camisa de un solo golpe, los botones escaparon de la prenda como aves migratorias, el bello cuerpo estaba adornado con vendajes; Dino se relamió los labios ante esa vista y con ellos beso y mordió aquella piel que se erizaba ante la rasposa textura de su lengua, sus manos estaban impacientes, pues para entonces se había deshecho de esos pantalones y las yemas de sus dedos tocaban la suave piel del muslo.

Toda la ropa fue arrojada al suelo en un instante, dejando dos cuerpos cálidos sudando por la pasión.

-Kyoya… tú siempre me…- Dino fue callado por los labios de Hibari quien reclamaba nuevamente que su hambre fuera saciada.

-wow, enséñame de lo que eres capaz.- sonreía como chiquillo juguetón.

-no me des ordenes.- respondió con el mismo gesto, jalándole los cabellos para demandar un beso más intenso.

Mordió la piel a su disposición, especialmente las partes más pequeñas y sensibles, las piernas del pasivo le abrazaron; debían admitirlo, ambos estaban deseosos de lo que pasaría en esta noche.

Las manos lastimaban la piel del otro, la sangre emanaba de viejas heridas, se trataba de arrancar las sabanas, el aliento se evaporaba desapareciendo de aquella escena tan sofocante.

Ambos cuerpos temblaban por el placer proporcionado del otro, en un momento en que las caricias parecían quemar al otro, el cuerpo del esclavo fue liberado de esas torturosas esposas que impedían que los deseos se cumplieran.

Cavallone si que sabia moverse, con las yemas de sus dedos proporcionaba placeres que Hibari jamás hubiera llegado a conocer; y viceversa, los dientes del moreno sabían estratégicamente donde marcar la piel tatuada. Paso bastante tiempo para que con la piel conociera mejor la silueta del dueño de su edén.

En un instante, ambos se unieron en uno solo.

En cualquier momento, creyeron desvanecerse ante la paradisíaca sensación.

La gama de colores se mostraba en su amplia diversidad. La verdad borraba las mentiras. Los gritos corrompían al silencioso mundo exterior.

Más…

Cada vez se deseaba más…

Se estaba volviendo una droga, un elixir prohibido pero de exquisito sabor, el cual beberían hasta la última gota.

Piel chocando contra piel, mostrándose como realmente eran; se sonreían, eran un par de niños traviesos que exigían mas caramelos aun después de los que devoraron.

-rómpeme si lo deseas, ¡pero más fuerte!- se sujetaba del cuello de su amante arrancándole las final hebras doradas, sus piernas demandaban lo mismo.

-es difícil satisfacerte, ¿verdad Kyoya?- aumentaba la velocidad, sentía como las delicadas gotas de agua mojaban su piel; beso una vez más el exquisito muslo que tenia a su alcance antes de seguir con el vaivén. Se sentían tan bien el experimentar el cálido y estrecho interior de ese cuerpo.

Competían para ver que grito resonaría con más fuerza en la habitación, se dejaron llevar únicamente por el instinto, después de todo eso es lo que querían.

El adonis de ojos cobrizos toco un punto donde ambos alcanzaron un espacio de divina blancura, se dejaron llevar más por la placentera sensación.

Bastaron unos golpes más en ese estratégico punto donde ambos abandonaron la mortalidad y vieron en la oscuridad como bailaban miles de puntos coloridos.

Cayeron exhaustos a la cama, se abrigaron mutuamente para que el calor de sus cuerpos no se escapara. Mañana observarían como cambio el mundo.

A la mañana siguiente…

Ambos se quedaron aun un rato más acostados en la cama, Dino abrazaba a Kyoya mientras ambos recordaban tratando de arreglar cosas del pasado, además de algunas cuestiones presentes.

-humm, así que te siempre te gusto la ley por tu padre, ahora lo comprendo todo.

-sí, aunque nunca se ha necesitado del dinero, es un gusto buscar siempre oponentes más fuertes, y que mejor forma que siendo aliado de la justicia.- tomo un vaso con agua, lo necesitaría para el medicamento que aun tenía que seguir.

-si, me di cuenta; especialmente cuando debíamos encargarnos de los delincuentes que venían a retarnos de otras escuelas.

-eras fuerte, no entiendo porque no seguiste…

-¿tu mismo rumbo?- Dino paso dudosamente un dedo sobre su mejilla.- mnm, no me interesaba mucho, debo confesar que solo lo hacia por estar contigo.- sonrió ampliamente, causando que su pareja levemente se sonrojara ante el comentario.- ja, pero nunca te diste cuenta, además tu vista ya estaba en Rokudo-kun.

-¿lo sabias?- dijo con tristeza Hibari.

-sí, desde el principio, parece ser que solamente ustedes dos no lo notaban.- sonrió sintiendo una gota de resbalar de su frente.

-ya veo, aunque él ya tiene a otra persona, no importa.

Ambos se quedaron así un poco más de tiempo, luego se arreglaron y vistieron para salir de compras, al hambre se le tiene que hacer caso.

Justo en su camino, encontraron a la persona de la que anteriormente estaban hablando.

-sigh, estúpido Byakuran, ¿Cómo puede acabarse una caja de malvaviscos en menos de una semana?

-Kyoya, ve a hablar con él.- Dino puso un hombro sobre Kyoya en señal de apoyo.- arregla lo que realmente sientes.

-… lo intentare.- se alejó para ir en dirección a Mukuro.

-además, ¿Qué piensa hacer con esto?- viendo en su lista de despensa ropa interior de sabor.- no quiero saberlo… ¿oya?- miro hacia el frente y su vista se cruzo con la de Hibari, se sorprendió pero se sintió aliviado de verlo sano y sano.- Hibari Kyoya, veo que sigues vivo, kufufu.

-… ¡KAMIKOROSU!- saco sus tonfas y de inmediato se le lanzo al ataque.

-¡espera yo no he hecho nada malo!- pero aun así se fue corriendo.

El rubio solo se quedo mirando como su queridísimo moreno le daba una mega tremenda paliza a su anterior amor, no hizo nada por detenerlo, no quería salir dañado. El policía se fue tranquilamente de nuevo a con Dino ya cuando sintió que su alma ya estaba en paz, aunque para ello dejo toda magullada la fruta…

Paso una ultima semana y Hibari Kyoya estaba completamente recuperado, tomo sus cosas y se disponía a irse cuando se detuvo al ver a Dino en la salida.

-algún día detendré tu negocio Cavallone.- le amenazo con su tonfa, aunque estaba feliz.- y entonces te morderé hasta la muerte.

-si claro.- ladeo su sonrisa.- y si yo te gano te obligare a quedarte conmigo, ¿simple no?

-es una promesa.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más cuando noto algo extraño, en la puerta había un cristal que servía de espejo por lo que logro notar un curioso objeto en su parte baja posterior: una nota que tenía escrito "Propiedad de Dino Cavallone Vn_nV". Una presencia hostil emergió ese momento.

-¿no te gusto mi pequeña broma, Kyoya? Jajajaja.- sudando varias gotitas por el miedo que le causaba el aura negativa que presenciaba.

-… ¡KAMIKOROSU!

Y comenzó una nueva persecución donde el policía en cuanto alcanzara al mafioso le mataría y lo cortaría en miles de cachitos.

Uno de los discípulos de la familia vio como su jefe huía del enigmático moreno.

-¡Romario ayuda!, ¡Aaaaaaah!- corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas.

-hay jefe, actuando tan genial, pero sigue siendo el mismo de siempre jajaja.

Y después de otra golpiza que dejo al jefe con canaritos volando sobre su cabeza; el policía pudo regresar más tranquilo a su trabajo, no solo por la pelea, sino que Dino había cubierto un lugar el cual ahora Hibari estaba consiente de proteger.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Muy bien! el siguiente en la lista será el XS, es decir, el especial de Varia y como fue que fundaron ese bar.

Espero leerlos en futuros trabajos, les dejo los links de otros fics 10069 que ando escribiendo:

Un placentero infierno

Finalmente serás mío

Además proximamente esperen dos nuevos one shoots y más cuentitos tipo A-la´Dino nOn

Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario ya saben que respondo en su review u

Bye bye!


End file.
